


В его ладонях солнце

by Aerith_Hamilton



Series: Нет пути длинней [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Я бы сказал ему, что Альтаир будет готов отдать за него свою жизнь, как готов был отдать ее за меня. Предостерег бы от своей ошибки: не смотри против света, да не увидишь мглу, которой не существует.<br/>Береги его сердце, - вот что я бы сказал. В его ладонях – солнце, и он ждал тебя слишком долго".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Время разрушать и время строить

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета** : Yuki MD  
>  **Дисклеймер** : не получаю никакой выгоды, кроме удовольствия  
>  **От автора** : Вольное обращение с сюжетом игры, историческими событиями и реалиями, а также чувствами героев и читателей :)  
> Эта история является приквелом к "Нет пути длинней", однако рекомендуется к прочтению исключительно после упомянутого фика во избежание непонимания ("что вообще происходит?") и спойлеров.  
> Обращаю внимание, что основной пейринг в фанфике односторонний. Я прошу прощения у шипперов мальтаира - история не об этом :)  
>  **Посвящение** : Моему другу, брату и бете - за реки пролитых слез. Я ценю их, собираю и храню в фиалах ;)

> «Если ничто не истинно и все дозволено, не искупает ли это мою вину?  
>  Из всех, кого я любил в своей жизни, я выбрал тебя. Наша встреча после конца времен неминуема».  
>  …Юсуф потер нос раскрытой ладонью, наморщился.  
>  \- Странно оно как-то звучит. Неотвратимо. Я против неотвратимости, мастер.  
>  \- Иногда она не спрашивает нас, - усмехнулся Эцио».
> 
> «Нет пути длинней»

  
«Есть вещи, которые никогда не напишут о наставнике из Масиафа. Конечно, нет сомнений: сколько простоит наш орден, столько будут помнить его, как величайшего из мудрецов. Но кто скажет, когда годы утекут, словно песок сквозь пальцы, каким он был человеком? И что заставило его перемениться?  
С детских его лет было ясно, что он вырастет гордецом. Заносчивым, безрассудным, безумным. Гордость его уже тогда не знала границ. Он был любимцем старших ассасинов за любознательность и готовность перенимать их умения, а еще – любимцем женщин. Женщины проницательны, но часто глупы, и красота Умара ибн Ла-Ахада кружила их головы, заставляя окутывать любовью и его сына, который обещал вырасти похожим на него, как похожи две соломинки в стогу сена. Отец Альтаира и сам был человеком немалой гордости – и гордость погубила его в конце концов. Но он был верен своей умершей жене и постоянен в любви, и, быть может, это было великим умением и даром, что он оставил своему сыну.  
Было время, когда я считал этот его дар проклятием. Его душа казалась мне чернее ночи, но лишь потому, что я смотрел против света, и свет ослепил меня. Я говорил ему злые слова, которых он не заслуживал: говорил, что каждый, кто любит его, обречен на страдания, что хуже смерти. Говорил, что никому и никогда он не принесет счастья. Он всегда был спесив, но он верил мне, и теперь я сожалею обо всей той отраве, что капала с моего языка, будто я был ядовитой змеей. Он пил этот яд, как вино, и подставлял чашу своей души под его источник снова и снова, словно надеялся, что однажды это его излечит.  
Я не ищу оправданий, только не теперь, когда самые невероятные вещи раскрылись передо мной, тайны мироздания, начертанные среди звезд. Но в те старые времена, когда лишь неукоснительное выполнение приказов заботило меня, я находил нелепой душевную верность Альтаира человеку, которого, быть может, давно уж не было на свете. И, прости меня Аллах, низкая, отвратительная ревность тоже была тому виной.  
Быть может, в самом конце пути я решусь узнать, спросить – кем был тот человек? Давно уже не потому, что мне нужно знать имя соперника, чтобы вычеркнуть его кровью. И не потому что когда-то я хотел предупредить его о гордыне Альтаира, что приносит несчастья.  
Я бы сказал ему, что Альтаир будет готов отдать за него свою жизнь, как готов был отдать ее за меня. Предостерег бы от своей ошибки: не смотри против света, да не увидишь мглу, которой не существует.  
Береги его сердце, - вот что я бы сказал. В его ладонях – солнце, и он ждал тебя слишком долго».

Малик сидел, подобрав под себя ноги, на ворохе продавленных подушек и читал книгу.  
Шум за окном раздражал его, отвлекал от сплетающихся в текст букв, но он упорно водил взглядом по строчкам, сцепив зубы, возвращаясь то и дело к началу, чтобы перечитать. Книга была скучна и непонятна, но Малик сам сказал, что сможет одолеть ее, а это значило, что теперь он не имел права отступиться.  
За плотной тканью, закрывшей прямоугольник двери, Кадар играл со своим чумазым другом Назимом. Назим был из деревенских, беженцев, которых Масиаф приютил, он не имел отношения к ассасинам, и Малик не уставал напоминать Кадару, что ему ничего не следует рассказывать своему приятелю об устройстве замка, в котором они иногда бывали. Поэтому теперь он напряженно прислушивался, о чем говорят мальчишки, и упрямо продолжал читать книгу.  
Мысли все грозили утечь куда-то в ненужном направлении, но Малик лишь крепче сжимал губы и не шевелился, даже когда ощутил, что спину пронзила боль от сидения в одной позе.  
\- Брат, - позвал его Кадар, просунув чернявую голову под покрывалом, в котором свет солнца рисовал красные прожилки. - Когда вернется Альтаир?  
Малик нахмурил брови изо всех сил, со стуком откладывая книжку. Кадар посмотрел на него чуть виновато, но семейного упрямства ему было не занимать. Ниже из-под покрывала выглянула голова его друга – казалось, что грязь с его пухлого лица уже ничем нельзя было отмыть. Малик мысленно одернул себя – не его это было дело, и брата хватало, за которым нужно было следить.  
\- Я уже сказал тебе, - сказал Малик сурово, как мог, - он совершил непростительное, и никто не станет за ним посылать. Я бы не ждал, что он вообще вернется.  
\- Он пошел выгулять орла! – возмутился Кадар. – Разве нельзя? Он обещал, что в другой раз меня с собой возьмет, и мы проследим за полетом Арифа за ущельем, где видно, как красиво он летит!  
Малик поднялся, стиснув перед собой руки.  
\- Нельзя, - отрезал он, вышло слишком звонко, и краска гнева залила его щеки.  
Раздражение накатывало волнами: мало того, что Альтаир и себя подвергал опасности, а теперь еще, оказывается, собирался втянуть в это безумие и наивного Кадара. Назим, с опаской глядящий на Малика, вытер кулаком нос и скрылся за занавеской. Кадар посмотрел на брата еще несколько секунд осуждающе, а затем тоже скрылся.  
Малик бросил равнодушный взгляд на оставленную на полу книгу и отодвинул ее подальше к каменной стене. Читать ему больше не хотелось.  
Он растянулся на подушках, заложил руки за голову и уставился в потолок, прислушиваясь к голосам на улице. Кадар тихонько бурчал что-то про вредных старших братьев, а его друг поддакивал противным писклявым голоском. Малик надул губы. Он лишь заботился о брате, и кто же был виноват, что тощий Альтаир с насмешливой улыбкой до ушей, нравился всем от великого мастера до младшего Аль-Саифа так сильно, что все они предпочитали закрывать глаза на глупости, что он творил?  
Им всем было сказано ясно: не выходить за ворота без сопровождения. Стычки с сарацинами участились и становились все более страшными, да и неверные с далеких земель все чаще посягали на дом ассасинов. Так говорил великий мастер Аль-Муалим, а его слово было законом. Для всех, кроме Альтаира, конечно, который каким-то образом не только пробрался за ворота, но еще и ухитрился пропасть вот уже на сутки.  
Малик перевернулся на бок, подложил под щеку кулак. Он был почти уверен, что сверстник вернется в Масиаф с улыбкой до ушей и какой-нибудь находкой, которая еще больше влюбит в него Кадара, и окажется, что он нарочно оставался все это время там, за воротами, дрессируя орла по имени Ариф, подарок своего щедрого отца, и ночуя в стогах пыльного сена.  
Малику было так страшно, что Альтаир не вернется счастливым и веселым или не вернется вообще, что он бы обязательно заплакал от отчаяния, если бы за тонким полотном его младший брат не играл со своим другом. Судя по радостным воплям – в ассасинов.  
Топот босых детских ног заставил его вынырнуть из дремы. Кадар даже не удосужился заглянуть в дом, только окрикнул по имени: «Малик!» - и побежал куда-то, соскочив с деревянного настила. Малик торопливо сел, протирая кулаком глаза, а потом поднялся и выглянул наружу.  
На первый взгляд все было спокойно – улица была привычно оживленной и шумной, стоило вынырнуть из уютного закутка, где стоял дом семьи, на пыльную дорогу. Малик раздосадовано вздохнул, когда обнаружил, что и сам забыл надеть обувь, но Кадара нужно было найти, поэтому он, не обращая внимания на пыль, которая колола пятки, решительно направился вверх по улице. Ему казалось – именно там затих топот двух пар маленьких ног.

*** 

Кадар и Назим нашлись на крыше одного из сараев вверху улицы. Они сидели на самом краю, свесив ноги, и смеялись весело, тыкая по-детски пухлыми пальцами куда-то в сторону замка. Малик забрался к ним, хмуря брови, готовый отчитать младшего за самовольный побег, но тут он наконец-то увидел, чему радуются эти двое.  
\- Альтаир вернулся, - сказал Кадар, но Малик уже и сам увидел.  
Он стоял на подходе к подъему в замок перед стройным рядом ассасинов в белом, застывших в веленой им позе: прямые спины, меч наполовину вытянут из ножен. Рядом с ним был мужчина в длинных серых пыльных одеждах – Малик не видел его лица, - а отец Альтаира о чем-то говорил с этим человеком. Отсюда не было слышно ни слова, и Малик просто, сощурившись, смотрел, как статный ассасин со строгим лицом кладет ладонь сыну на макушку, кивая незнакомцу.  
Дальше все произошло как-то очень быстро, незнакомец пошатнулся и рухнул на колени в пыль, и Малик, распахнув глаза, даже подумал было: не стрела ли с одной из башен так подкосила его? Но отец Альтаира подхватил человека, не давая упасть совсем. Вряд ли он был бы так заботлив к приговоренному. Сам Альтаир тоже поспешил к человеку в сером, попытался подхватить, но отец, кажется, рыкнул на него, забрасывая руку незнакомца себе на плечо и давая указания стражам-ассасинам.  
\- Кто это? – шепотом спросил Назим, и Малик раздраженно повел плечами.  
\- Идите домой, вы двое, - велел он строго и поднялся. Брат посмотрел на него с мольбой и осуждением одновременно, но Малик был непреклонен: - Я все узнаю и расскажу тебе, но не раньше!  
Со вздохом подергав Назима за рукав, Кадар стал ползком спускаться с крыши сарая. Малик проследил, чтобы их фигурки исчезли за ведущим к дому поворотом, прежде чем рвануть в ту сторону, куда Умар ибн Ла-Ахад повел незнакомца. Он был достаточно терпелив, и пусть внутри все клокотало от радости и любопытства.

*** 

Отец Альтаира уже ушел, когда Малик добрался до их семейного дома. Дом обычно пустовал: Альтаир предпочитал проводить время в замке, спал там в уголке на продавленном, набитом сеном матрасе, следил за тренировками отца и донимал укутанных в белое ассасинов. Матери у него не было.  
Теперь незнакомец лежал на цветастом ковре и синих и красных подушках в углу помещения, и солнечный свет лился из окна на его лицо и грудь. Альтаир сидел рядом на пятках и стискивал безвольную ладонь бессознательного человека в своих, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
Малик зашел неслышно сквозь приоткрытую дверь, остановился в проеме, ладонью держась за деревянный косяк. Он долгие мгновения рассматривал незнакомца. Тот был чужеземцем со светлой кожей, одетым в странные длинные одежды, расписанные непривычными узорами. Его темные волосы кое-где поседели – Малику из-за бороды он показался стариком, хотя это могло быть и ошибкой.  
Альтаир шумно втянул носом воздух, и Малик опомнился, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд его глаз.  
\- Ты чего смотришь? – ворчливо спросил Альтаир. – Иди сюда.  
Малик подошел. Он наблюдал, как вздрагивают мальчишеские пальцы, словно Альтаиру хотелось отпустить чужую ладонь, но он не стал. Ковер был старым, грязным и жестким под ладонью, когда Малик опустился на него рядом со сверстником.  
\- Кто это? – почему-то шепотом спросил Малик.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Альтаир. – Я не понимаю ни слова из того, что он говорит. Но отец понял. Быть может, он расскажет мне потом.  
\- А почему он тут? – спросил у друга Малик и смог пронаблюдать, как вспыхнули у того скулы.  
\- Вытащил меня… Ну, из стычки одной, - уклончиво ответил он. Малик поднял глаза к потолку, испытывая одновременно раздражение и облегчение. Облегчение от того, что все кончилось, и раздражение в адрес Альтаира, который, конечно, не мог не влипнуть в историю.  
Иностранец лежал спокойно, мерно и ровно дыша, будто спал. Но Малик видел, как он бессильно упал на землю – и догадывался, что это не могло быть просто сном.  
\- Он искал здесь меня, - вдруг сказал Альтаир, и его пальцы сжались вокруг чужой ладони. – В смысле, сначала он меня спас и привез сюда, наверное, даже не знал, кто я… А потом говорил с отцом, и, кажется, я услышал свое имя. Он сказал вот так: Аль-та-ир, - изобразил он, и Малик фыркнул – звучало забавно. – А потом вот… Упал.  
Поджав губы, Малик потрогал указательным пальцем ткань странной одежды. Она была жестковатой, но непривычной, он никогда в жизни не видел такой материи. Должно быть, ткань была дивной красоты, пока грязь не облепила ее.  
\- Он ассасин, - снова заговорил Альтаир.  
\- С чего ты взял? – удивился Малик. – Он же неверный, чужеземец, а орден – здесь…  
Альтаир пожал плечами и приподнял руку незнакомца, которую сжимал в ладонях. Из-под одного из наручей хищно выглядывал скрытый клинок.  
\- Его палец на месте, - упрямо возразил Малик.  
\- Да, он не уплатил кровавую цену, - согласился Альтаир. – Но у него на пальце ожог, как будто какая-то метка.  
Малик вытер рукавом нос и поскреб в затылке.  
\- Тебе нужно сказать отцу, - наконец строго заключил он.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Альтаир. – Но сейчас он не станет слушать. Он выставит охрану вокруг дома, чтобы этот человек не сбежал…  
\- Или чтобы какой-нибудь дурак вроде тебя не мешал ему спать, - не сдержался Малик. Альтаир нахмурился.  
\- Я и не смогу, - сказал он с коротким вздохом. – Я буду наказан.  
Малик возвел глаза к потолку.  
\- О чем ты? Это всего лишь значит, что ты просидишь несколько дней в замке, оттирая полы, вместо того чтобы гулять с Арифом. Если бы всех так наказывали…  
\- Не говори мне про Арифа, - ломко перебил Альтаир и свел на переносице брови. – Ты даже не знаешь…  
Малик замолчал, ощущая себя немного виноватым, хотя и понятия не имел, почему.  
\- Он умер, - наконец тихо закончил Альтаир и отвернулся.  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Малик принялся ковырять пальцем дырку в ковре там, где ворс уже немного расходился в стороны. Альтаир молчал, упрямо поджав губы, и теперь его левая рука покоилась на рукаве незнакомца.  
\- Его отблагодарят, - попробовал разбить эту тишину Малик, но Альтаир только мотнул головой.  
\- Я должен был бы отблагодарить его сам. Но он ни слова не понял из моей речи.  
Со вздохом он попытался переменить положение, пошатнулся на явно затекших коленях, зацепился пальцами за один из кожаных ремней, стягивающих многочисленные сумки иноземца, и Малик с изумлением пронаблюдал, как из приоткрывшейся щели под ремнем полился мягкий золотой свет.  
\- Это что? – спросил он у Альтаира, но тот только качнул головой и осторожно прикоснулся к предмету, испускающему это сияние, выкатывая его из сумки.  
Это оказался небольшой металлический шар, размером с крупное яблоко, покрытый странными узорами. Он светился и, кажется, был теплым. Альтаир осторожно удерживал его в чаше ладоней, как завороженный разглядывая золотую поверхность. Малик потянулся дотронуться пальцем, тоже околдованный манящим сиянием, но боль, обжегшая кисть, мгновенно отрезвила его. Он издал странный, для него самого неожиданный звук, и отпрянул.  
\- Как ты держишь его? – дрожащим голосом воскликнул он, сунув в рот пылающий от боли палец, но Альтаир лишь удивленно пожал плечами.  
\- О чем ты? Он теплый.  
\- Он горячее огня! – возмутился Малик. – Сунь его, где взял!  
Альтаир, оторвавшись от созерцания сияющего шара, недоуменно посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Ты обезумел что ли? – брякнул он. Малик хотел было возмутиться, как вдруг за дверью послышались тяжелые шаги, и Альтаир торопливо запихнул шарик обратно в сумку незнакомцу и завязал кожаную тесьму. Малик продолжал рассматривать его с обидой, посасывая горящий палец, когда Умар ибн Ла-Ахад ступил в помещение, и пол под его сапогами заскрипел.  
\- Альтаир, - строго сказал он, и тот мгновенно вскочил на ноги, виновато опустив голову. – Ты должен объясниться. Не сейчас, - добавил он, видя, что сын открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить. – Мы пойдем к Аль-Муалиму. Этот человек теперь – не твоя забота. Тебе тоже стоит уйти отсюда, Малик.  
Альтаир через плечо кинул взгляд на бессознательного чужеземца, но спорить с отцом не решился. Малик поджал губы, представляя, какая взбучка должна ждать друга, если сам великий мастер вызвал мальчишку к себе.  
Он тоже в последний раз оглянулся на незнакомца, прежде чем выйти. Тот по-прежнему мерно дышал, но в последний миг Малику почему-то показалось, что силуэт его размывается, и сквозь него можно разглядеть цветастую ткань подушек.

*** 

Умар ибн Ла-Ахад славился в Масиафе как человек редкой красоты. Малику сложно было судить, но он был всегда внимателен к чужим разговорам, и порой подобные глупости ему тоже приходилось слышать. Женщины не смущались его, как смущались бы взрослых мужчин, чаще даже не обращали внимания, так что Малик, которого, как умного и рассудительного мальчика, допускали разбирать некоторые не слишком важные документы в библиотеке, часто слышал их болтовню за окном.  
Все, что Малик мог бы сказать по этому поводу – Умар походил на мудрейших султанов с картинок. Гордый, высокий, с черными волосами и внимательным взглядом – уж он-то точно замечал все и всех. В первую очередь, конечно, своего сына, но к Малику он тоже относился с теплом, порой взъерошивая его волосы скупым жестом или подкладывая кусочек сладости под очередной бесполезный лист бумаги, который мальчику поручено было положить на нужную полку. Малик почти никогда не видел его без капюшона, о том же, чтобы мастер-ассасин Умар сменил свое белое одеяние на что-либо иное, не шло и речи, но в тот день, сухой и хмурый, он пришел в библиотеку в коричневом балахоне из грубой ткани.  
Малик как раз думал было отложить бумаги и выйти на улицу, понаблюдать за тренировкой молодых ассасинов, которым тоже надеялся вскоре стать, когда чужая тень заслонила от него свет, и отец Альтаира сел рядом с ним на ковер. Малик с мгновение смотрел на непривычные без скрытых клинков жилистые руки – грубоватые, с обломанными ногтями, как-то бессильно сложенные на груди, - а потом спохватился, опустил голову низко, как мог.  
\- Мира и покоя, господин, - поздоровался он, как учили, и тогда Умар тронул его за плечо. Малик смутился, подобрался весь, остро ощущая, что ему не следует сидеть вот так вот рядом с мастером-ассасином, будь тот хоть трижды отец его друга, но почему-то знал, что не может сейчас уйти.  
\- Посмотри на меня, Малик, - сказал Умар, и тот не посмел ослушаться. Лицо Умара осунулось и посерело, золотые глаза, совершенно такие же, как у Альтаира, потускнели, и запали щеки. Малик ощутил, как дрогнули губы. Ассасин сейчас не походил на сказочного султана – просто на очень усталого человека. – Я знаю, ты был и остаешься хорошим другом Альтаиру.  
Малик кивнул твердо.  
\- У меня не так много времени, и я не знаю, кому мог бы довериться, но помыслы твои чисты, а сердце горячо, и я думаю, что ты исполнишь мою последнюю просьбу.  
Малик снова кивнул, стиснув пальцы в кулаки. Его обдало неожиданным страхом, будто груз знания, что собирались ему вручить, должен был оказаться непомерно тяжел для его плеч.  
\- Я завтра умру, - сказал Умар так просто, словно говорил о том, что солнце взойдет с утра, или о том, что нельзя хвататься за меч с острого конца. – Я совершил ошибку, и мой долг должен быть уплачен сполна. Альтаир поймет это однажды, но сейчас его боль будет невыносима.  
Малик сжал руки так, что ногти больно впились в кожу.  
\- Но, господин, вы не могли…  
Умар улыбнулся криво, одной стороной рта, и Малик узнал в этой улыбке привычное снисхождение.  
\- Я убил человека в лагере сарацинов, но теперь мы собираемся заключить мир, и единственное тому препятствие – я. Они требуют расплаты, и мы требовали бы того же на их месте. К тому же, если мы не подчинимся, они убьют Ахмеда, славного воина и верного ассасина. Мне нельзя говорить тебе это, и шайтаны будут терзать мою душу, если ты проговоришься, что что-то знаешь, но я хотел бы, чтобы ты объяснил Альтаиру однажды, что я понимал, на что иду.  
Малик растерянно нахмурился. Ему хотелось сбежать.  
\- Почему вы сами не скажете ему?.. – начал было он, но тут же заставил себя замолчать – такая грубость была непростительна. Впрочем, Умар не проявил признаков гнева.  
\- Он слишком похож на меня. Я не хочу, чтобы завтра он причинил себе вред, пытаясь меня спасти.  
Малик кивнул. В глотку будто набили сухой травы. Он знал, о чем говорил мастер-ассасин и был с ним искренне согласен в глубине души. Впрочем, это не делало груз ни на каплю легче.  
\- Будь с ним рядом в это утро, - сказал Умар мягко, и Малик увидел, как он на миг закрыл глаза и втянул пыльный воздух библиотеки словно через силу. – Будь с ним рядом, сколько сможешь. Я знаю, ваши пути однажды могут разойтись. Знаю также, что великий мастер примет его под свое крыло. Но Аль-Муалим не станет ему другом. Быть может, даже я так и не смог стать ему другом. Но ты, я знаю, сможешь.  
\- У него нет друга лучше и ближе вас, - робко возразил Малик, но Умар лишь выпрямил спину и улыбнулся, на короткие мгновения снова становясь похожим на сказочного султана.  
\- Быть может, - сказал он. – Это хорошая мысль, чтобы уйти с нею на покой.  
Малик вскочил на ноги сразу же, стоило Умару подняться и величаво отряхнуть грубое, подпоясанное веревкой одеяние, будто на нем была, по меньшей мере, черно-красная мантия великого мастера. Он смахнул со лба черные как смоль волосы и посмотрел на почтительно уставившегося в каменный серый пол Малика сверху вниз.  
\- Доброго пути тебе, - пожелал Умар, и Малик едва удержался от удивленного взгляда – он никогда еще не слышал такого прощания среди ассасинов. – Пусть звезды освещают тебе дорогу, луна озаряет ночь, а солнце ослепляет твоих врагов.  
Малик ощутил, как теплая ладонь ложится ему на макушку почти с отцовской заботой, и едва слышно шмыгнул носом.  
\- Вы попрощаетесь с Альтаиром? – спросил он шепотом, и почувствовал, как, легко проведя по волосам, Умар убрал руку.  
\- Я простился с ним, уходя на переговоры. Ему не стоит тратить лишние слезы, оплакивая меня, пока я еще жив.  
Малик хотел было возмутиться, что так нельзя, что это несправедливо, но он не решился, только бессильно стиснул кулаки снова, глядя, как Умар горделивым шагом покидает пыльную, сухую библиотеку. Малик утер нос кулаком, сделал пару глубоких вдохов и заставил себя сесть обратно на ковер и взять в руки лист бумаги.  
Желания мастера-ассасина были приказами для таких, как он или Альтаир. И если ему не нужно было знать о грядущем сейчас… Кем был Малик, чтобы что-то делать с этим?  
Спустя несколько минут он уже, бросив все, мчался вниз с холма по дороге меж седых камней, виляя между ассасинами и поскальзываясь на камнях, и лихорадочно размышлял, где сейчас мог быть Альтаир.

*** 

\- Вы не можете!.. Оставьте его!  
Альтаир трепыхался в жесткой хватке двоих безликих ассасинов, как бледная бабочка. Никто не обращал на него внимания, хотя замковый двор был заполнен людьми в белом. Малик думал, что им привычны такие просьбы, а потому задевают их не больше, чем жалобный писк москита или кваканье жабы под подошвой сапога. Он испытывал к происходящему горькое, парализующее отвращение, но не мог пошевелиться, молча глядя, как на белый балкон выходит Умар в сопровождении двоих воинов. Последнее, наверное, было лишним – отец Альтаира не собирался сопротивляться. Его загорелое лицо сейчас казалось восковым и почти сливалось цветом с белыми одеждами, которые он надел в последний раз.  
Ему и Альтаиру достались лучшие места, если можно было так выразиться: на ступеньках, ведущих на балкон. Ближе стояли только трое послов сарацинов в бледно-зеленых одеяниях, и на их одинаковых лицах с широкими скулами застыли вежливые улыбки.  
\- Ты оступился, - сказал приговоренному Аль-Муалим, чей силуэт гордо возвышался на ступенях, ведущих в замок. – Ты знаешь, в чем твоя вина.  
\- Да, повелитель, - согласился Умар.  
Малик втянул воздух носом и посмотрел на Альтаира. Его друг, прекративший сопротивление, бессильно повис в чужой жесткой хватке. Малик видел его яростный, полный надежды взгляд, но вырываться он перестал… Впрочем, не было смысла обманывать себя – Альтаир не умел сдаваться.  
Кусая губы, Малик вернулся взором к казни.  
Аль-Муалим выглядел подавленным. Ему не доставляло удовольствия казнить лучшего из своих воинов, впрочем, быть может, это было только обманом зрения – что бы ни чувствовал великий мастер, он прекрасно умел контролировать свое лицо.  
\- Хочешь сказать что-нибудь напоследок? – спросил Аль-Муалим.  
Один из старших ассасинов подал ему меч – красивый, блестящий – Малика почти ослепили солнечные лучи, которые он отражал от своей поверхности.  
\- Мне нечего сказать, - спокойно ответил Умар ибн Ла-Ахад и опустился на колени, как полагалось. Ассасины отступили в стороны, и Аль-Муалим приблизился, взмахнул мечом пару раз на пробу в воздухе.  
\- Тогда прощай, - сказал он.  
Малик зажмурился – он никогда в жизни не видел столько крови. Толпа заволновалась, и пронзительный крик разнесся над замковым двором – Малик прекрасно знал, кому он принадлежал.  
Следом зазвучали окрики, яростный свист вынимаемых из ножен мечей и ругань. Малик распахнул глаза, бессильно глядя, как ассасины отволакивают в сторону извивающегося в попытках вырваться Альтаира, а Аль-Муалим, побледнев лицом, что-то говорит посланникам сарацинов.  
В конце концов, те вернули мечи в ножны, и на лице одного из них появилась улыбка – мрачная, полная какого-то снисходительного удовлетворения. Малик, стиснув кулаки, попытался выдохнуть.  
На залитый кровью балкон он по-прежнему не смотрел.

*** 

Альтаир нашелся в своем доме – теперь этот дом действительно принадлежал ему. Он лежал в углу, сжавшись в один болезненный комок, обхватив тощие коленки, и прерывисто, рвано дышал. Малик знал, что он не плачет – и что он и слезинки не проронил с тех пор, как ассасины выпустили его, решив, что больше глупостей на казни отца он не натворит. Но то, что он видел, было куда хуже слез.  
\- Прости меня, - было первым, что сказал Малик, переступив порог. Альтаир не обернулся, продолжая прижиматься лбом к каменной стене. – Я должен был сказать тебе раньше. Они не должны были вот так приводить тебя на казнь. Я искал тебя, твой отец…  
\- Говорил с тобой? – сипло поинтересовался Альтаир, не шевелясь. – Я догадываюсь. Что он сказал? Чтобы ты берег меня от глупостей?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – растерялся Малик, и Альтаир издал странный звук: то ли хмыкнул, то ли всхлипнул.  
\- Я знаю отца. Он вырастил меня.  
Повисла гнетущая тишина. Малик нашел кувшин на низком столе, отпил из него немного воды, а потом со вздохом перенес кувшин ближе к Альтаиру и сам сел рядом с другом на истрепанный жизнью ковер.  
\- Не говори, что тебе жаль! – вдруг закричал Альтаир, стоило Малику набрать воздуха в легкие, и обернулся. Он был совсем бледным, и выглядел едва ли лучше, чем Умар, когда его вели на казнь. – Я не хочу слышать этого!  
\- Я и не собирался, - пробормотал Малик, пряча глаза. – Я хотел предложить тебе воды.  
Альтаир руками подпихнул себе под голову одну из подушек – пухлую, с мохнатыми рыжими кисточками, - и лег, глядя в потолок красными, но сухими глазами.  
\- Знаешь, о чем я тогда думал?  
\- О чем? – тихо спросил Малик, кусая и без того растрескавшиеся губы.  
\- Что так не может быть. Я думал, что отец вырвется. Он всегда мог защитить себя. Он должен был… А потом я понял, я… - Альтаир запнулся, с усилием провел пальцами по глазам, а затем продолжил: - Я понял, что отец знает, на что идет. Он не может спасти себя сам. Он должен его спасти.  
\- Он? – переспросил окончательно запутавшийся Малик. – Ты о ком говоришь? Ты бредишь?  
\- Да нет же, дурак, - понизив голос, лихорадочно зашептал Альтаир. – Тот иностранец. Он был необычным человеком. Он был ассасином, помнишь? Не таким как те, что здесь, но ассасином! И он спас меня, появился, когда, казалось, все уже было кончено!  
Малик вздохнул. Речь друга мало походила на связный рассказ, скорее – на настоящий бред. Вдобавок, он до сих пор понятия не имел, от чего спас Альтаира тот незнакомец. Впрочем, он и думать о нем забыл – даже лицо помнил очень смутно, память сохранила лишь ощущение ожога от странного золотого шара, выпавшего из кармана иностранца…  
\- Он должен был спасти отца, - продолжал Альтаир горячо.  
\- Он ведь не пришел, - напомнил Малик, и тогда Альтаир криво улыбнулся.  
\- Да. Я знаю. Он был не очень молод, мог уже умереть, или, может, не успел… Я видел его в бою.  
\- Вот как? – пробормотал Малик, подивившись внезапной смене темы. – И как он – в бою?  
Альтаир неожиданно мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Как танцует. Никто никогда не смог бы убить его. Может, в этом и ответ? Как думаешь?  
\- Ответ на что? – осторожно спросил Малик, и Альтаир раздраженно повел плечами.  
\- Да ты, видать, совсем разума лишился со своими бумагами. Я должен стать таким же, как он. Должен был раньше – я бы обязательно спас отца… Но не все еще потеряно, верно? Я стану таким же, каким был он, и тогда он вернется за мной. Я точно знаю, что вернется.  
\- Альтаир, - терпеливо начал Малик, - я прошу тебя, отдохни. Ты сам себя слышишь?  
Друг только фыркнул и снова отвернулся к стене.  
\- Я себя слышу, - наконец соизволил ответить он. – А вот ты меня, похоже, плохо.  
С тяжелым вздохом Малик улегся рядом, свернулся в клубочек и прикрыл глаза, рассчитывая, что если Альтаир вздумает сейчас же куда-нибудь рвануть, его получится остановить.


	2. От множества мечтаний

Утро было тем временем, когда солнце еще пряталось за высокими скалами, укрывшими Масиаф неприступной стеной, и не обжигало руки и плечи тех, кто выходил во двор замка тренироваться.  
Малик любил утро больше всего – он всегда просыпался рано, раньше, чем начинались тренировочные бои, - и мог беспрепятственно гулять по территории. Простоявшим всю ночную смену стражникам не было до него дела, и их безразличные взгляды Малика не тревожили. Иногда он брал с собой пачку стянутых веревкой листов и изучал их, сидя на деревянных перилах круглой арены, пока солнце не показывалось над каменными стенами, заставляя натянуть капюшон пониже и убраться подальше в тень.  
Иногда во дворе оказывался Альтаир. Он метал крошечные серебристые ножи в набитые соломой чучела, и тогда Малик смотрел, с какой ловкостью он это проделывает. Порой он даже вызывался помогать – собирал ножи и приносил их обратно Альтаиру, и тот одаривал его сухой, но искренней улыбкой.  
Вырастая, он все больше становился похожим на отца, как и предсказывали. Он сохранил родовые хищные черты и утратил детскую мягкость изгиба губ – хотя, быть может, он утратил ее не с возрастом, а тогда, когда голова Умара ибн Ла-Ахада покатилась по белому каменному балкону под ноги посланникам сарацинов. Малик редко позволял себе думать об этом, но иногда шальное воспоминание пробиралось в его мысли – Альтаир походил на сказочного султана точно так же, как походил на него Умар. Теперь Малик знал, что султаны не обязательно красотой походят на посланников небес, но забыть мальчишескую ассоциацию так и не смог.  
Они учились ремеслу ассасинов вот уже пять лет, и с каждым годом Малик замечал, как сильно они меняются. Под зорким оком Аль-Муалима они росли мудрецами и безжалостными убийцами. Малик едва ли заметил, когда липкий ужас перед убийством человека сменился в его душе отстраненным равнодушием. «Он выбрал сторону, - говорил Аль-Муалим, - он платит за это, как и вы бы заплатили, если бы оказались на его месте. Это нормальный ход вещей, и чем быстрее вы поймете это – тем легче будет исполнять свой долг».  
Впрочем, и тут Альтаир ухитрился всех обойти – на первой вылазке против маленького отряда крестоносцев он вызвался первым убрать патрульного. Малик смотрел из своего укрытия, как деловито и равнодушно его друг перерезает человеческое беззащитное горло – словно он уже делал это, прошел тот рубеж, когда вид человеческой крови мог остановить его.  
\- Ты будто уже убивал раньше, - сказал ему Малик в тот раз по возвращении в Масиаф. Альтаир, забравшийся уже в выложенный плиткой бассейн, из которого шел пар, обернулся через плечо и выразительно поднял бровь – совсем как его отец. Другие молодые ассасины, обсуждающие вылазку, притихли, ожидая, каков будет ответ, и ответ не заставил себя ждать:  
\- Я убил однажды, - сказал Альтаир. – И сделал бы это снова, если бы пришлось.

*** 

\- Когда это было? – спросил Малик однажды утром. Он и Альтаир сидели на краю обрыва. Малик приглядывал за Кадаром, которому было приказано ради тренировки ежедневно забираться на обзорную башню замка, а Альтаир просто жевал сухую травинку, откинувшись спиной в стог шуршащего сена.  
\- О чем ты? – безмятежно спросил Альтаир.  
\- Ты сказал, что убил человека.  
\- А… - Альтаир вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Малик наблюдал, как его лицо становится мечтательным – это странным образом задевало. Он знал, о ком думает его друг, когда преждевременные тени в углах его рта мимолетно разглаживаются. – Я думал, об этом не стоит рассказывать, но… Тогда, в девять, когда я сбежал с Арифом, я попал в плен к крестоносцам.  
Малик скривился и неосознанно стиснул пальцы в кулак, загребая землю и песок, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Не думаю, что они собирались казнить меня. Во всяком случае, не сразу. Потом появился тот человек, иностранец. Словно из ниоткуда. Он спас меня, перебил их всех, кроме двоих. Он был силен – и милосерден. Но когда все уже кончилось, один из выживших хотел воткнуть кинжал ему в глотку. Я успел раньше.  
Малик с шипением выпустил воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Ты молчал об этом все эти годы.  
\- А что бы изменилось? – беспечно спросил Альтаир.  
Пожав плечами, Малик стал смотреть, как ловко спускается со стены его брат. Замерев на одной из деревянных перекладин, Кадар обернулся и помахал ему рукой. Малик машинально махнул в ответ.  
\- Он… Поцеловал меня, - вдруг сказал Альтаир.  
\- Что? – мгновенно обернулся Малик. Друг криво улыбнулся и ткнул указательным пальцем куда-то над переносицей.  
\- Вот сюда. Как сейчас помню. Он что-то говорил на языке, который я не понимал. Мы остановились на ночлег. И он отдал мне свой плащ, а затем коснулся губами моего лба. Я подумал, что мы словно связаны. Я почти знал, что он должен был прийти за мной. И когда девятилетний мальчик по имени Альтаир по собственной глупости будет снова и снова попадать в руки крестоносцев, он будет возвращаться, чтобы спасти его.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – безнадежно вздохнул Малик. – Альтаир, твои терзания понятны. Но это был лишь случайный человек, который помог ребенку, попавшему в беду. Не делай из него героя.  
Альтаир лениво потянулся, словно кот, и почесал лоб под белой тканью капюшона.  
\- Ты всегда был занудой, Малик. В жизни есть место чудесам, - зевнул он.

*** 

Малик торопливо записывал урок. Желтоватая бумага шуршала под его пальцами, строчки ложились небрежно – вздумай учитель сейчас заглянуть ему через плечо, он был бы очень недоволен. Ассасин должен быть лучшим во всем – и почерк у него должен быть ясным и разборчивым. Впрочем, настроения думать об этом у Малика не было.  
Он чувствовал себя усталым. Перед самым уроком он снова спорил с одним из ровесников-учеников – тот, проходя мимо, задел его плечом и небрежно сообщил, что Малик якшается с сыном предателя. Промолчать тот не мог.  
Альтаира задирать в Ордене перестали почти сразу – с тех пор, как поняли, что за покой своего казненного отца он будет драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. В тот момент Малик растащил дерущихся раньше, чем подоспел кто-то из старших, и очень старался не думать, каким образом совершенно безоружный Альтаир смог так избить и исцарапать весьма крепкого соперника, что тот едва стоял на ногах. Зрители – дети примерно их возраста, - как-то сразу поникли и разошлись, но с тех пор нацелились на спокойного Малика, частенько попрекая его дружбой с сыном предателя. Альтаир все больше обосабливался от остальных, и любые попытки заговорить встречал с каменным лицом. Лишь Малик знал, как колотило его поначалу по ночам – как он жался лбом к его плечу, переползая со своего тюфяка на соседний тюфяк друга с подушкой в руках. Они как-то сразу безмолвно условились никогда не говорить об этом вслух, но теперь Малик порой с грустью думал, что в последнее время ему не хватает чужого тепла под мышкой. Альтаир давно уже не перебирался к нему, засыпая на своем месте сразу, как только голова его касалась подушки.  
Со временем все юноши поняли, что драки между собой приводят только к наказаниям: никогда и ничто не могло укрыться от Аль-Муалима, а склоки он не просто не поощрял – изничтожал на корню. Поэтому оставалось только упражняться в остроумии. Ну, или как Альтаир – в молчании.  
Малик надавил на перо слишком сильно, и оно неприятно скрипнуло.  
\- Можете быть свободны, - раскатился эхом по комнате голос учителя. Малик мельком взглянул на его седую, прямую фигуру, собрал в охапку свои бумаги и первым поспешил к выходу.  
Альтаир нашелся во дворе. Кажется, он не испытывал совершенно никаких угрызений совести за то, что прогулял урок – напротив, он смеялся, воодушевленно рассказывая о чем-то Кадару. Малик замедлил шаг, рассматривая их издалека: те сидели на пыльной земле, и Альтаир старательно скручивал пучок соломы в замысловатую фигурку, а младший Аль-Саиф таращился на него снизу вверх. Отсюда не было видно, но Малик прекрасно знал, сколько восторга явственно написано на круглом с большими глазами лице брата.  
Кадар поступил на обучение в Орден не так уж давно, и, в общем, особыми талантами не блистал, но он старался, а Альтаир почему-то испытывал к нему слабость, часто посвящая свободное время тому, чтобы научить мальчишку вещам, которые у того не получались. Иногда Малик думал, что это потому, что только Кадар так искренне и неприкрыто показывал свою симпатию.  
\- Тебя не было, - сказал Малик, когда его собственная тень упала на колени сидящим. – Даи будет недоволен.  
Альтаир поднял голову и пожал плечами.  
\- Я не мог оставить Кадара в беде, - тепло ответил он. Малик, продолжая прижимать к себе свитки, опустился рядом с братом, глядя, как друг связывает тоненькой веревкой пучок сена в разных местах и пушит сухую траву ловкими пальцами.  
\- В чем дело? – участливо спросил Малик. Кадар насупился, сложил губы обиженно.  
\- Мастер сказал, что у меня не должно быть игрушек. Велел оставить все в городе, а чтобы в замке он больше ничего такого не видел. Малик снова посмотрел на пучок сена в руках Альтаира и, наконец, понял, что это человечек – соломенный человечек с руками и ногами, аккуратно перевязанными веревкой.  
\- Держи, - сказал Альтаир Кадару и вручил ему самодельную игрушку, которую тот с восторгом прижал к груди. – Только прячь его получше. Впрочем, можешь не прятать. Отберут – я сделаю тебе нового.  
\- Спасибо, - искренне отозвался Кадар и поспешно упрятал человечка куда-то под полы ученического плаща, прежде чем подняться с земли. – Ну, я пойду, мне пора!  
\- Удачи, - улыбнулся ему Альтаир, и Малик поспешно помахал брату, стараясь не смотреть на эту редкую улыбку. Впрочем, не получилось – Альтаир тронул его за запястье, и Малик вдруг подумал, что руки у него почти нечеловечески горячие. Как песок в пустыне. Малик вздохнул, подставил ладонь, и Альтаир с благодарностью пожал ее.  
\- Думаешь, его место – здесь? – спросил он задумчиво.  
\- Он сам выбрал свое место, - пожал плечами Малик.   
\- А твое? Ты ведь никогда не мечтал стать ассасином.  
Вопрос оказался каким-то неожиданным. Высвободив руку, Малик принялся складывать листы удобнее, размышляя, как лучше ответить.   
\- Не то чтобы у меня был выбор, - наконец мрачно усмехнулся он. – К тому же… После этих лет… Я хочу быть здесь.  
«Куда я денусь от тебя?» - проглотил он, не дав этим словам сорваться с губ.  
Альтаир вздохнул, поднял голову и посмотрел наверх. Малик все-таки глянул ему в лицо – янтарные глаза, словно у орла, казались в свете солнца совсем золотыми, и губы привычно окаменели. Слабо верилось, что минуты назад Альтаир смеялся.  
Малик не хотел думать, что друг видел перед собой. Но сияющий шар солнца, повисший над ними, некстати и неприятно напомнил другой яркий шар – тот, что Альтаир годы назад недолго держал в руках.

*** 

Ночь была темной и какой-то очень тихой и глухой. Малик долго не мог уснуть – на самом деле, с тех самых пор, когда на пороге их скромной спальни показался Аль-Муалим с плошкой в ладонях, из которой торчала толстая свеча, оплывшая по краям. Малик смотрел из-под опущенных ресниц, как великий мастер склоняется над спящим Альтаиром, трогает его за плечо, и тот мгновенно просыпается.  
\- Пора, - только и сказал Аль-Муалим, и Альтаир мгновенно поднялся и стал одеваться. Малик пытался дышать ровно, как дышат спящие, и открыл глаза только тогда, когда почти бесшумные шаги и немощный свет свечи стали удаляться по коридору.  
С тех пор сон, почти окутавший Малика чуть раньше, совсем развеялся. Сам не зная, почему, он тревожно прислушивался к окружающей тишине, и дыхание соседей раздражало его до зубовного скрежета.  
Альтаир так и не вернулся, и когда очертания помещения стали проявляться в бледном зареве из окна, Малик забылся тревожной дремой.  
Очнулся он в пустой комнате. Резко сев на своем неудобном тюфяке, Малик, выругался сквозь зубы – судя по яркому свету, лившемуся снаружи, он безнадежно проспал занятия, а никто из других учеников даже не подумал его разбудить.  
Он потер ладонью глаза и принялся нашаривать сбоку от ложа свою одежду, когда звук нетвердых шагов заставил его поднять голову.  
Альтаир стоял в арке двери, одной ладонью стискивая седой камень. Серый капюшон был надвинут низко ему на голову, скрывая глаза, но по губам блуждала чуждая, почти нечеловеческая улыбка, больше похожая на звериный оскал. Вторая рука Альтаира безвольно висела вдоль тела, и Малик понял вдруг, что это не кисть обмотана красной тряпкой – просто аккуратно наложенный бинт пропитался кровью в районе безымянного пальца.  
\- Малик, - сипло позвал Альтаир, и голос у него был незнакомый – размеренный, словно слова давались ему с трудом.  
Малик поднялся на ноги и, как был босиком и лишь в холщовых штанах, подошел ближе, потянул серый капюшон, открывая бледное лицо. Глаза у Альтаира оказались совершенно черными – и только потом Малик сообразил, что это оттого, что зрачки его расширились, почти закрывая собой светлую радужку, ставшую тонкой золотой каймой.  
Малик понимал, куда Аль-Муалим увел Альтаира. Об этом ходили легенды, хотя истины никто не знал, потому что прошедшие ритуал всегда возвращались в пустые комнаты, чтобы прийти в себя и выйти во двор вновь уже настоящими ассасинами. Присутствие Малика было случайностью – но теперь он стоял напротив прошедшего Посвящение друга и не ведал, что ему делать.  
Говорили, на Посвящении каждому открывалась истинная суть служения Ордену. Открывалась награда, которую они хотели бы получить. Говорили, что ассасины попадали в дивный сад, увитый розами и полный прекрасных женщин…  
\- Он сказал – это то, что будет ждать тебя в самом конце, если ты захочешь, - пробормотал Альтаир, и голос его шуршал, как песок. – Сад. И женщины. Они были… Словно луны в ночном небе. Малик, они были так прекрасны.  
Быть может, молва действительно оказалась правдива.  
Малик осторожно подхватил пошатнувшегося Альтаира под мышки. Тот послушно пошел за ним. От друга пахло пряными травами, сладким дурманом и потом, и Малик осторожно посадил его на тюфяк, сел рядом, боясь выпустить из объятий.  
\- Еще сказал – если я готов отказаться от этого сейчас во имя Ордена – я стану одним из них. Но я даже не нуждался в них, Малик, - продолжил бормотать Альтаир, едва шевеля губами. – Я не хотел их. Я видел…  
Он замолчал, устало прикрыл глаза. Раненая рука его безвольно лежала на колене. Альтаир заплатил кровавую цену за право носить скрытый клинок – вот что это значило.  
\- Что ты видел? – спросил негромко Малик, отводя выжженные солнцем волосы с влажного лба друга.  
Альтаир раскрыл глаза, и вдруг улыбнулся так, как не улыбался никогда раньше. Он смотрел Малику в лицо, но вряд ли видел его – и все же поднял здоровую руку, дотронулся до его подбородка дрожащими пальцами.  
\- Он был со мной, - сказал он, выдыхая сквозь раскрытые губы. – Они целовали меня и пели мне песни. Но я слышал только его. Я слышал его имя и мог понимать его.   
\- Его имя? – переспросил Малик. Ему было неуютно, хотелось уйти от прикосновения, но отодвинуться не было никаких сил.  
\- Я не помню, - без сожаления отозвался Альтаир. – Ни его имя, ни его слова. Но разве это имеет значение? Он вернулся за мной, Малик. Наша встреча после конца времен неминуема. Ничто не истинно, ты же знаешь?  
Ресницы Альтаира были угольно-черными, и они дрогнули, когда тот склонил голову едва заметно, опустил взгляд…  
\- Не делай этого, - дрогнувшим голосом попросил Малик. – Прошу. Ты не должен этого делать.  
Но Альтаир вряд ли его слышал, одурманенный травами и странным видением, которое его посетило в хмельном бреду. Он властно опустил здоровую ладонь Малику на шею, будто имел на это право, и тот очнулся только тогда, когда ощутил ртом его горячие, сухие губы, острые из-за мелких трещинок. Окаменев, он просто осознавал, что Альтаир целует его – или не его, потому что глаза друга оказались мечтательно прикрыты. Быть может, он все еще думал, что иностранец рядом с ним.  
Эта мысль отрезвила Малика, придала ему злости, и тогда он с силой отстранил Альтаира от себя, натыкаясь на удивленный черный взгляд и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не ударить друга в лицо.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - выдавил он, наконец. – Ложись спать. Я сейчас уйду, а когда я вернусь, ты будешь вести себя так, будто ничего не было, ясно?  
Альтаир молчал, глядя куда-то мимо Малика, и тогда тот с усилием опрокинул его на тюфяк и, проклиная себя за слабость, подсунул ему пару подушек.  
\- Я только надеюсь, что ты сделал это лишь потому, что ты не понимаешь, что происходит, - процедил Малик. Он и сам не понимал толком, почему так зол, но был не в силах объяснить себе, поэтому просто сгреб с пола свою одежду и быстро направился вон из комнаты, рассчитывая торопливо одеться в коридоре.  
В самых дверях его настиг все тот же непривычный шуршащий голос:  
\- Я сделал это, потому что все позволено.

*** 

\- Ты сегодня превзошел себя, - мягко сказал Аль-Муалим, когда Малик вышел из круга деревянных балок, оградивших тренировочную площадку. – Я никогда не замечал в тебе такой ярости.  
\- Повелитель, - склонил голову Малик, проклиная жару и капли пота, неприятно сбегающие по шее. Хотелось стереть их ладонью – но перед лицом великого мастера это было бы невежливо.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - позволил Аль-Муалим все так же мягко, и Малик выпрямился. Никто точно не знал, сколько лет великому мастеру, он не выглядел слишком уж пожилым, но черные его глаза казались Малику глазами старика. – Пойдем со мной.  
Ученики поспешно расступились, провожая глазами их двоих – Малик почти физически чувствовал, как взгляды упираются в его спину. Аль-Муалим шел, заложив руки назад, к воротам, и Малику ничего не оставалось, кроме как идти на полшага позади него.  
\- Что гнетет тебя? – спросил великий мастер, с тенью вежливой улыбки глядя на Малика. От этого проницательного взгляда мурашки шли по коже. – Не отрицай, ученик. Я знаю, каков в бою каждый из вас. Ты - осторожен. Ты мог бы стать великим стратегом, если бы меньше времени проводил за попытками оградить Альтаира от его бед.  
Малик едва не споткнулся, и только многолетняя выучка позволила ему удержать прежнее выражение лица.  
\- Учитель, разве сегодня на тренировке я не был осторожен? – спросил он опасливо.  
\- Ты забывал защищаться, - сказал Аль-Муалим. – Если бы твоим соперником кто-то, кто не так труслив, как Аббас, он перебил бы тебе все кости этим тупым мечом.  
Они преодолели ворота с забранной высоко решеткой, и великий мастер приблизился к низкому обрыву, с которого совсем близко виднелся шедший резко вниз оживленный город. Малик остановился рядом.  
\- Так ответь мне – что занимает твои мысли? Ужели то, что твой друг был принят в братство раньше тебя? Нет, Малик, это не в твоем характере, - Аль-Муалим склонил голову, так что из-под его черного капюшона выглядывал только острый с горбинкой нос. – Быть может, тебя тревожит то, что он рассказал тебе наутро?  
\- Зачем нужно Посвящение? – выпалил Малик раньше, чем успел захлопнуть рот. Аль-Муалим нахмурился.  
\- Я не давал тебе разрешения задавать вопросы, - резко произнес он, и в груди у Малика все похолодело.  
\- Простите, повелитель, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я прощу тебя. И даже отвечу. Но лишь в этот раз, - тот поджал губы, но Малик понял, что он не гневается. – Наши враги рассказывают сказки о нас. Говорят, что каждый, кто служит Ордену, был завлечен сюда обманом, пустыми обещаниями рая, который они найдут после смерти. Враги говорят о дурмане, которым мы опаиваем юношей, о девах, которыми мы их соблазняем. И в чем-то они правы, но никто из них никогда не понимал суть.  
Малик ждал, вопросительно глядя на мастера. Тот задумчиво качнул головой.  
\- Служение нашему делу, служение свободе – отказ от всех тех удовольствий, которые вы могли бы получить. Вы должны попробовать это хотя бы раз, чтобы знать, от чего отказываетесь.  
\- А если один из учеников передумает? – тихо спросил Малик. Аль-Муалим улыбнулся, но веселья в его улыбке не было ничуть.  
\- Как ты думаешь, Малик? Что случится с ассасином, который предал свой Орден ради мимолетного удовольствия?  
Пожалуй, ответ был очевиден. Малик зябко передернул плечами, надеясь, что великий мастер не заметил.  
\- Что он рассказал тебе? – резко спросил Аль-Муалим пару мгновений спустя.  
Малик открыл было рот, готовый искренне ответить, рассказать об иностранце, о нелепой одержимости друга, о странных словах… «Наша встреча после конца времен неминуема», - так он говорил, и в его черных, затопленных зрачками глазах Малик видел нечеловеческую, безумную надежду увидеться с призраком.  
А потом, вздохнув, он ответил только:  
\- Ничего, повелитель. Его речь была бессвязным бредом, из которого я понял лишь, что он видел сад и красивых женщин. Я гневаюсь из-за того, что мы прошли этот путь вместе, но он опередил меня, но я знаю, что это недостойно ассасина. Прошу у Вас прощения, Даи, позвольте мне вернуться к занятиям, и я никогда более не допущу этих ужасных мыслей.  
Аль-Муалим испытующе посмотрел на него еще несколько секунд, показавшихся вечностью, а затем сухо кивнул.  
\- Ты можешь идти.  
И Малик ушел.

*** 

Малик хорошо помнил, как больше пяти лет назад вот так же сидел в этом же углу библиотеки, разбирал старые, крошащиеся под пальцами свитки, и золотоглазый человек, вышедший из сказки, сел с ним рядом, чтобы попросить беречь своего сына.  
«Не уберег», - тоскливо подумал Малик, глядя, как Альтаир идет к нему.  
Его одежда была совсем новой – скоро она запылится, пооботрется местами, но сейчас мантия была белая, словно мрамор. Альтаир получил право надеть алый пояс и поверх – кожаный. Это значило, что он мог носить с собой оружие – более того, должен был это делать.  
Друг опустился на подушку рядом с Маликом, стянул капюшон с головы. Он заметно берег левую руку, лишившуюся пальца, но скрытый клинок, как и положено, был уже надежно закреплен под кожаным наручем.  
Малик безмолвно отложил лист бумаги, порываясь встать, как было велено при встрече с уже состоявшимся ассасином любому ученику, но Альтаир задержал его больной рукой, мимолетно скривившись от боли.  
\- Ты не будешь вставать при встрече со мной, - отрезал он, и Малик подчинился. В конце концов, это звучало как приказ, и пусть, если что, Аль-Муалим разбирается с этим вопиющим нарушением сам…  
\- Как скажешь, - сухо произнес Малик просто чтобы что-то сказать.  
Альтаир убрал руку, устроил ее неловко на колене. Капюшон у него был пока что серый, а не белый, но сейчас друг все равно казался больше похожим на отца, чем когда-либо.  
Повисла неудобная тишина. Малик слышал шаги других людей по библиотеке, но заставленные книгами полки надежно скрывали его и Альтаира от чужих глаз.  
\- Я должен попросить у тебя прощения, - наконец сказал Альтаир. Малик невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Я ведь просил тебя не вспоминать.  
\- Но ты вспоминаешь, - возразил Альтаир и нахмурился. – Ты словно все время думаешь об этом.  
\- Это не так.  
\- Я знаю тебя.  
Малик скривился. Возразить ему было нечего.  
\- Поэтому я прошу у тебя прощения, - повторил Альтаир. – Я никогда не говорил тебе. Но я думал, ты понимаешь. У меня нет семьи, кроме тебя.  
\- Орден теперь – твоя семья, - нахмурился Малик, стараясь, чтобы губы не дрогнули в непрошенной улыбке.  
Альтаир ухмыльнулся криво, одной стороной рта.  
\- Ты лучше меня знаешь, что я здесь одинок. Они будут на моей стороне, только если я буду лучшим, и им нечего будет возразить.  
Малик шумно выдохнул носом – он знал.  
\- Ты простишь меня? – спросил Альтаир спустя несколько мгновений. Малик неловко пододвинул руку, и Альтаир привычно сжал его ладонь. Свежий бинт на его руке местами слабо окрасился красным, и Малик хотел было остановить болезненный для друга жест, но чужие пальцы только крепче впились в кисть.  
\- Все нормально, - серьезно сказал Альтаир. – Будет и хуже.  
\- Ты будешь лучше других, - невпопад пообещал Малик, и друг рассмеялся хрипло.  
\- Мы оба будем.  
Он наклонился как-то вбок, лбом утыкаясь Малику в плечо. От его волос пахло сухими травами и солнцем, и, глядя на их сцепленные руки, Малик ощутил, как часто колотится предательское сердце.


	3. Много тщетных слов

Зима выдалась непривычно холодной. Ассасины кутались в свои плащи, натягивали повыше платки, закрывающие лицо. Стоять в карауле оказалось совсем невыносимо, но Малик вызвался сам, и потому старался игнорировать дьявольский холод, пробирающий до костей.  
Город притих, будто перед грозой – жители попрятались по домам, тщетно пытаясь согреться. Лишь ассасины угрюмыми молчаливыми стражами продолжали патрулировать свой дом. Тишина убивала. Рукоять меча охладела настолько, что жгла пальцы, и Малик, казалось, тщетно пытался согреть ее теплом ладони.  
На долгие мгновения Малик почти отключался, запутавшись в собственных мыслях, и этот цикл пробуждений казался ему бесконечным, пока он не увидел, как с посеревшего неба на землю медленно осыпается белый пепел.  
«Не пепел, снег», - осознал он, чувствуя, как крохотные льдинки кусают нос. Они медленно оседали на одежде, на перчатках, и не было возможности даже стряхнуть их…  
\- Малик, - окликнул его кто-то. – Аль-Муалим просит тебя встретить ассасинов. У них раненые.  
Он вздрогнул, обернулся на голос. Позади него стоял Рауф, в бороде которого запутались снежинки.  
\- Давай, иди, - повторил он, натягивая пониже капюшон. – Я займу твое место.  
Малик повел озябшими плечами и кивнул, выпуская из ладони холод меча.  
Он старался не бежать вниз по извилистой дороге, но то и дело все равно ускорял шаг, задевая плечами редких прохожих. Он оказался в дозоре сегодня не потому что должен был или слишком хотел. Именно возможность встретить отряд заставила его вызваться добровольцем.  
Когда Малик достиг ворот, Аббас уже привязывал коней к коновязи, а еще двое ассасинов втаскивали на территорию города носилки. Малик заторможено проследил взглядом безвольную фигуру на них, и со стыдом ощутил, как отпускают сердце сжавшие его стальные когти.  
Не он.  
Альтаир шел следом. Он еще о чем-то спорил с Аббасом, когда Малик увидел его, но тут же переключил внимание на друга, улыбнулся привычно одной стороной рта и кивнул. Справа его губы рассекала глубокая царапина – ровная, ножевая рана. Белый плащ был весь в крови, но судя по тому, как свободно Альтаир двигался, кровь была не его.  
\- Раненого быстро в замок, - отрывисто велел Альтаир, и ассасины подчинились.  
Малик не сразу заметил, когда отношение к его другу начало меняться. Из холодного презрения стало прохладной отстраненностью, а затем вдруг вокруг Альтаира порой стали появляться восторженные ассасины. К чести сказать, на лесть Альтаир не реагировал, продолжая держаться в стороне от всех. И совершенствовал, совершенствовал свои навыки, доводя их до безупречности…  
Аббас напоследок окинул собеседника взглядом, полным раздражения, и направился следом за ассасинами с носилками в сторону замка.  
\- Почему ты здесь? – спросил Альтаир, подходя к Малику ближе, и тот пожал плечами.  
\- Рауф сказал, что великий мастер велел встретить.  
Альтаир фыркнул и тут же машинально поднес ладонь к свежей ране на губах.  
\- Аль-Муалим? Вряд ли. Ничего не случилось. Иначе он прислал бы не тебя одного.  
Малику не оставалось ничего, кроме как пожать плечами снова.  
\- Впрочем, ты мне нужен, - помедлив, проговорил Альтаир, понизив голос. – У меня лишь пара царапин, но…

*** 

\- Пара царапин, - хмуро передразнил Малик чуть позже. – Теперь это так называется.  
Альтаир, кажется, хотел пожать плечами, но передумал. Он сидел на каменной скамье в самом дальнем углу сада, и белое одеяние разметалось вокруг него, когда Малик, повинуясь интуиции, очень осторожно распахнул испачканный в крови плащ.  
Невозможно было понять, каким образом Альтаир ухитрялся держаться так прямо, словно не пересекала грудь длинная рана и чуть выше, под ключицей – узкий след от удара кинжалом.  
\- Я вытащил его, - поморщившись, пояснил Альтаир. – Короткий нож. Ничего особенного, сначала даже не понял.   
\- Надо было идти с тобой, - хмуро пробормотал Малик, опустившись на одно колено для удобства и осматривая кровавые порезы.  
\- Что бы ты сделал? Подставился под нож вместо меня? – Альтаир выразительно поднял бровь, показывая, что он думает об этом.  
\- Проследил бы, чтобы ты не лез, куда не следует! – вспылил Малик. – Мы должны быть незаметными. Это ты незаметностью называешь? Подумай хотя бы раз о ком-то, кроме себя!  
Альтаир умолк, дернул плечом и ничего не ответил. Малик вздохнул и вытащил бинт из плошки с вином, осторожно прикасаясь им к краю длинной раны.  
\- Никто не видел, что я полез в драку, - тихо сказал Альтаир, когда бинт отправился на скамейку, и Малик взял следующий. – Поэтому я не пошел к лекарям. Я не хочу, чтобы Аль-Муалим знал.  
\- Все видели, что ты в крови, - возразил Малик сердито.  
\- Ну, на мне и так ее было предостаточно, - пожал плечами друг. – Я убил двоих из-за угла.  
Малик прижал алеющий от вина бинт к ране и сухо поджал губы.  
\- Теперь я должен покрывать тебя.  
\- Ты мне не должен. Я пойму, если ты расскажешь.  
Повисла тишина. Руки у Малика подрагивали, снег под коленом окончательно промочил штаны, и пальцы немели от холода. Альтаир молчал, задумчиво облизывая языком яркий порез на губе. Должен был остаться шрам – тонкий, но заметный, – на всю жизнь.  
\- Тебе надо в тепло, - наконец прохладно проговорил Малик, закрепляя бинт. – Ну и место ты выбрал для лечения.  
\- Никто не стал бы здесь искать.  
\- Пей, - не скрывая раздражения, велел Малик, подсовывая вторую плошку. Вино пахло пряными травами, и губы Альтаира дрогнули, когда жидкость коснулась царапины. – Я не смогу помочь, если станет хуже.  
\- Они совсем поверхностные, - упрямо ответил Альтаир, запрокидывая голову и отставляя плошку на край скамьи. – Спасибо.  
Малик фыркнул. Раздражение клокотало где-то внутри, не находя толком выхода. Он смотрел, как Альтаир стягивает капюшон и выдыхает, и из его рта вырывается облачко пара.  
\- Когда ты подумаешь о других? – наконец пробормотал Малик, готовясь подняться, но Альтаир перехватил его запястье, удерживая на месте.  
\- Я думаю, - сказал он бесцветно. – Когда мне обожгло грудь, я думал, что не увижу тебя.  
«Зато его – увидишь, - подумал Малик, но не сказал этого вслух. – Встреча после конца времен неминуема…»  
Ревность – вот что это было. Жгучая, опасная, горькая, как змеиный яд. Малик сам не знал, почему испытывает столь сильную неприязнь к человеку, который, должно быть, давно уже умер, чьего лица он даже не помнил толком. К человеку, который невыносимым образом в глазах Альтаира оказывался лучше других во всем. Который сражался, как танцевал, который спасал детей из лап крестоносцев, который поцеловал Альтаира в лоб, утешая, который виделся ему в бреду. С тех пор прошло немало лет, но Малик почему-то не мог этого забыть.  
Он все-таки поднялся на ноги, неловко отряхнул тающий снег с колена, хмуро посмотрел на Альтаира сверху вниз. Тот был по обыкновению безмятежен на вид, и Малик, испытывая огромное желание сбежать, все же решился – пытаясь удержать спокойствие на лице, склонился, намеренный коснуться губами чужого лба.  
Альтаир остановил его за миг до, как-то рывком положил руку ему на грудь и зажмурил глаза беспомощно.  
\- Нет, - отрывисто сказал он. – Не надо.  
Когда Малик просил его о том же, Альтаир не послушал его. Это было… Больно, как очередное подтверждение того, что их разделяла пропасть без имени.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - пробормотал Альтаир, вновь с усилием облизнув царапину на губах. – Если ты хочешь поцеловать меня – целуй. Но не… Так.  
\- Я ни о чем не думал, - зло возразил Малик и сделал шаг назад. И еще один.  
Альтаир опустил руку на колено и распахнул глаза – золотые, внимательные, как у орла. Казалось, он мог видеть каждого насквозь – мысли, желания, намерения.  
\- Разумеется, - сказал он мягко, словно ранен тут был не он, и размеренным движением запахнул обратно белый плащ. – Мне нужно идти. Спасибо, что помог мне.  
Его шаги хрустели по тонкой пелене снега, и Малик понял, что больше не злится. Ему казалось – он слишком устал, слишком много сил положил на попытку совершить отчаянный, бессмысленный жест. Это было неотвратимо, как ураган, и оставалось только держаться – даже если очень хотелось уступить ветру.

*** 

Они редко виделись с тех пор. Альтаир все больше времени посвящал тренировкам и заданиям, которых на него свалилось бесчисленное множество. Малик избегал его, и единственной нитью, протянувшейся меж ними, оставался Кадар. Брат ни о чем не подозревал, и часто просил Малика помириться со своим другом, на что тот отвечал неизменное «Мы не в ссоре».  
Зима снова сменилась летом, душным и жарким. В библиотеке было прохладно, и любую свободную минуту Малик проводил там. Он изучал карты, составлял схемы и планы, и на задание выбирался лично лишь несколько раз – но Аль-Муалим все равно выражал к нему благосклонность.  
Конечно, не такую, как к Альтаиру.  
Тот стал любимцем великого мастера, его лучшим учеником, и неприязнь других ассасинов окончательно сменилась раздражающим восторгом. Об Альтаире говорили все, и больше всех – Кадар. Если бы Малик был глупее, он решил бы, что брат изнывает от той же невыносимой тоски, что и он сам, но это было не так. Это приносило утешение – мимолетное, альтруистическое чувство, не способное заглушить гнев и ревность.  
Они не выбирались никуда вместе до того дня, когда Аль-Муалим, созвав многих ассасинов, велел совершить нападение на лагерь крестоносцев, расположившийся в опасной близости от Масиафа.  
Яркое солнце било в огромное окно за спиной великого мастера. Тот говорил, тяжело оперевшись на стол, и Альтаир, стоявший по правую руку от него, слушал с бесцветным лицом. Заживший шрам на его губах стал красным рубцом, и Малик не сразу понял, что разглядывает его, а когда понял, мгновенно отвел глаза.  
\- Это нужно будет сделать быстро, - весомо произносил Аль-Муалим. – Опасность близка. Никто из тамплиеров не должен был знать, как пройти в замок, но кто-то привел их совсем близко. Все должно быть чисто. Следы лагеря – уничтожить. Альтаир, - обратился великий мастер к тому. – Я доверяю тебе. Проследи за всем.  
\- Да, учитель, - кивнул тот.  
Несмотря на все ожидания, тамплиеров в огромном лагере оказалось всего с десяток. Малику едва ли пришлось поучаствовать в битве – скорее, это была бойня. Рыцари были плохо вооружены, и тот, что яростно кинулся на Малика, оказался совсем еще мальчишкой, когда громоздкий шлем слетел с его головы при падении.  
Ассасины жгли палатки, как было приказано, и таскали трупы к обрыву, когда Альтаир, остававшийся все это время на месте убийства последнего из них, с задумчивостью повертев в ладони крошечный серебряный нож, сказал:  
\- Это была ловушка.  
В его тоне не было удивления – он лишь объявил то, что казалось ему очевидным, но Малик, бросивший горящую деревяшку в последнюю палатку, неожиданно разозлился.  
\- Ты знал? – спросил он у Альтаира. Тот повернул голову в его сторону. Малик не видел его глаз, скрытых под капюшоном, но пересеченные шрамом губы не дрогнули.  
\- Я догадался. Но у нас был приказ. Возвращаемся, как только закончим здесь.  
«Ты приносишь несчастья», - с несправедливой злостью подумал Малик, но слова не сорвались с его языка. Он молча запрыгнул на лошадь, когда вернулся последний ассасин, и помчался за Альтаиром, отставая от его дивного черного скакуна лишь на полкорпуса.  
Масиаф встретил их огнем, перекидывающимся с дома на дом, и развернувшимися на улицах сражениями. Оставшиеся ассасины противостояли рыцарям в одеждах крестоносцев – тех было много, словно клопов в старом тряпье, и пусть к замку устилали трупы вперемешку – в доспехах и белых плащах. Ворота замка оказались подняты, и во дворе стояли двое ассасинов над четырьмя трупами рыцарей. Один из них оказался Рауфом, который бросился ко входящим в ворота, едва завидев их.  
\- Великий мастер и еще трое в плену, и замок заперт, - сказал он Альтаиру торопливо, и тот, стискивая в пальцах меч, кивнул, а затем вложил оружие в ножны. – Нам не пробраться туда сейчас.  
Малик задрал голову и увидел одного из рыцарей на обзорной башне. Тот глумливо ухмыльнулся, указывая на изрубленную в куски лестницу.  
\- Они убьют Аль-Муалима, если мы попытаемся вскрыть двери, - сказал Рауф. Его смуглое улыбчивое лицо сейчас было усталым и серьезным. – Этот гаденыш пытался обстрелять нас сверху, но у него закончились болты раньше, чем хотя бы один из них смог достичь цели.  
Альтаир улыбнулся Рауфу искренней улыбкой и не удостоил тамплиера взглядом.  
\- Я найду способ проникнуть в замок, - сказал он, - и освобожу учителя. Обороняйтесь. Перережьте горло каждому, кто посмел ступить на нашу землю без приглашения.  
Малик крепче сжал рукоять меча.  
\- Будь с ними, - обратился к нему Альтаир. – Никто не сможет командовать ими лучше тебя.  
Похвала обожгла щеки, словно удар – они ведь не разговаривали так долго, - но это было плохое время для ссоры, и Малик только кивнул. И отправился вслед за Рауфом.  
Сражение было кровавым, но коротким, и когда ассасины вернулись во двор, Альтаир изнутри открыл ворота и вышел, а следом за ним шел целый и невредимый Аль-Муалим, ничуть не утративший после плена своего величия.  
На следующий день Альтаир стал мастером-ассасином. Самым юным за все годы существования Ордена.  
Долгие месяцы спустя в одну из ночей Малик уснул в библиотеке. Он не собирался, но усталость прошедших дней брала свое, а ковер был мягок и удобен. Секунду назад Малик листал один из древних томов, а в следующий миг тяжелая, вязкая дремота охватила его. Он чуял запах дыма, захлебывался в огне, объявшем дома… Кто-то легко взял книгу из его рук, и Малик попытался пошевелиться, сделать вид, что он не спит, но не вышло, пока чужая сухая ладонь не накрыла его руку.  
\- Больше ничего не будет, - сказал ему Альтаир на ухо. – Я знаю, сколько ненависти ты испытываешь ко мне. Я не хотел, чтобы так случилось. Но я не стану просить прощения.  
Малик с трудом открыл глаза, испытывая недоумение от того, что тихий голос ему не приснился. Он видел Альтаира в последнее время высокомерным и чужим, а голос будто принадлежал мальчишке, ушедшему годы назад – когда Малик еще не сошел с ума.  
Альтаир сидел рядом – лицо у него было утомленным и осунувшимся. Он не знал отдыха с тех пор, как получил почетное звание мастера, но, кажется, был вполне счастлив. Во всяком случае, так говорили.  
\- Я не знаю, чем прогневил тебя, - продолжал он устало. – Я думал об этом. Не хотел говорить тебе, но мысли не дают мне покоя. Ты был моим братом, моей семьей долгие годы, но однажды что-то изменилось.  
\- Все изменилось, - сипло со сна ответил Малик, не пытаясь освободить руку.  
\- Разве? – спросил Альтаир с недоумением. – Что же?  
\- Встреча после конца времен… - монотонно повторил Малик набившую оскомину фразу, которая никак не могла уйти из памяти. – Неминуема.  
Альтаир криво усмехнулся.  
\- Так было с тех пор, когда мне было девять. Разве ты понял это только после?  
\- Выходит, так, - согласился Малик.  
\- Я дал бы тебе все, что ты пожелаешь, - голос Альтаира звучал спокойно, но Малика будто обожгло, и он отпрянул, глядя в знакомое лицо в полумраке. – Чего ты хочешь?  
Эти слова звучали немыслимо, невыносимо. Словно коварный джинн вдруг явился перед истосковавшимся смертным, предлагая свои дары в обмен на душу.  
\- Зачем ты спрашиваешь? – выдохнул Малик.  
\- Ты ведь и сам знаешь, - отозвался Альтаир бесцветно, - Зачем.  
Малик молчал. Он не мог дать ответ, слова не шли с языка, поэтому он просто смотрел, как тени в свете свечей колыхаются на острых, обточенных ветром скулах Альтаира. Наконец тот печально улыбнулся, и тепло его ладони перестало согревать руку Малика. Откуда-то тот знал, что этот их жест из детства ныне будет предан забвению навсегда.  
В последнем порыве отчаяния Малик потянулся к человеку, сидящему рядом, сжал в объятиях сильное, горячее тело, тронул ртом обветренную щеку, несмело коснулся яркого алого рубца на губах. Альтаир осторожно накрыл ладонями его плечи, не отстраняя, но и не притягивая ближе, словно не знал, что должен делать. Губы его шевельнулись, и Малик скорее ощутил кожей, чем услышал:  
\- Это – то, что тебе нужно? Ты просто хочешь – меня?  
Малик отстранился, и все равно видел лицо Альтаира слишком близко. Он не знал, о чем тот думает: глаза его были совсем темными в свете свечи, и ладони все так же лежали на плечах.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил его, - едва слышно произнес Малик. – Оставил эти воспоминания, память о нем. Перестал отдавать себя этой любви, у которой даже нет продолжения. Он спас тебя, и благодарность – лучшая награда за это. Но…  
\- Нет, - ответил Альтаир спокойно. – Этого я не могу.  
Малик медленно отодвинулся еще, пытаясь вдохнуть, но не чувствуя в груди воздуха.  
\- Почему? – бессмысленно просил он.  
\- Я не знаю, - пожал плечами Альтаир. – Я всегда чувствовал это – с самого детства. Я знаю, кто друг мне, а кто враг. Вижу следы, давно занесенные песком. Аль-Муалим называет это «орлиным зрением». Мне все равно, как это называть. – Он замолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями. – Я не знаю, как объяснить это тебе. Это как если бы я пытался описать слепцу свет солнца… Мое место – рядом с ним. Кем я стану для него? Братом? Другом? Учителем? Рабом? Это не слишком важно, пока я верю, что он ждет меня на другой стороне.  
\- Послушай себя, - с горечью пробормотал Малик. – Это ведь безумие…  
\- Это так, - согласился Альтаир. – Мне жаль. Я не хотел рассказывать, каково это, но не мог солгать.  
Малик усмехнулся:  
\- Но ты действительно отдал бы мне себя, если бы я попросил?  
\- Это ничего бы не изменило, - сказал Альтаир. – Быть может, ты просто решил бы, что это не то, чего ты всегда хотел. А если и нет – ты знаешь, моя жизнь все равно принадлежит тебе.  
\- Но не твоя душа.  
\- Да.  
Малик с силой стиснул в кулаке край бархатной потрепанной подушки.  
\- Ты причиняешь боль тем, кто любит тебя, - сказал он, остро ненавидя себя за эти слова, и все равно не мог сдержаться. – Потому что всю жизнь гоняешься за фантомом, не замечая тех, кто хочет быть с тобой бок о бок. Я восхищался тобой всю свою жизнь, но на самом деле ты просто глупец.  
Альтаир улыбнулся невесело, но в его улыбке Малику почудилось снисхождение, и это распалило еще больше.  
\- Зачем ты пришел сюда? Ты ведь знал и так. Хотел проверить? Удостовериться, что каждый в этом замке мечтает только о тебе?  
\- Я пришел, потому что на рассвете мне велено уехать, - выпрямившись, ответил Альтаир. – Я не знаю, сколько это займет. Быть может, неделю, быть может, год. Может, я вообще не вернусь. Я буду тосковать о тебе, брат мой.  
Он медленно поднялся, набросил на голову светлый капюшон. Малик смотрел снизу вверх, видел как-то болезненно скривившиеся губы и острые крылья носа, и не мог произнести ни слова.  
\- Прощай, - наконец сказал Альтаир. – Мира и покоя тебе.  
\- Мира и покоя, - тяжело ответил Малик, беря с ковра книгу и стараясь не смотреть, как уходит в сумрак бесшумная белая тень. Будто и не было его.


	4. Живых счастливее мертвые

Все, что позволяло влачить свое существование дальше – была ненависть. Темное, поглощающее душу чувство, поселившееся в самой груди и не желающее уходить оттуда.  
Перед самым отъездом в Храм Соломона погрустневший Кадар, вертя в ладонях ставшую почти неузнаваемой за долгие годы игрушку, рассказывал Малику об Адхе. Малик не хотел слушать, но ему казалось, что он и так слишком мало времени уделял брату, а потому он не стал прерывать его. Кадар был полон сострадания и искреннего сочувствия, и перебить его казалось кощунством.  
Альтаира не было почти два года, и теперь он вернулся, еще более нелюдимый и надменный, чем когда-либо был. Никто не знал, о чем он думает – кроме, быть может, Аль-Муалима, - и ни с кем он не делился своими мыслями. Лишь с Кадаром, не растратившим за все время свой искренний восторг.  
Адхой звали женщину, которую Альтаир встретил в своем путешествии. Малик мало что понял из сбивчивого рассказа брата – кроме того, что Альтаир любил ее и потерял.  
\- Он сказал, она понимала его, - грустно говорил Кадар. – Как никто никогда не понимал. Сказал, что если бы он мог – он остался бы с ней на всю жизнь.  
Малик кивал и не знал, что нужно ответить.  
С братом они даже не попрощались – тамплиер в Храме Соломона убил его на месте, одним ударом, и Малик запомнил только изумление в огромных голубых глазах. Кадар не ждал смерти, быть может, он даже не понял, что произошло тогда.  
Вернувшись из Храма с ларцом, который любой ценой потребовал добыть Аль-Муалим, Малик сразу же попросил перевести его в Иерусалим – следить за бюро. Великий мастер не отказал – лишившись руки, как ассасин Малик был бы бесполезен.  
Сначала это была лишь рана, но она воспалилась в пути, грозя отравить кровь во всем теле, и первое, что сделал лекарь, когда Малик вернулся – ампутировал руку. Боли Малик не помнил – сонный дурман окутывал его разум, позволяя забыться.  
Он ни с кем не прощался, уезжая, и последними, кого он видел, были дозорные. Он слышал, что Альтаир был казнен публично во дворе замка, как и его отец, но сил на мстительную радость или на сожаление не осталось.  
В стенах бюро в Иерусалиме никогда не было одиноко. Ассасины то и дело приходили туда обозначить свои цели, брали перья, задавали вопросы – и Малик отвечал им, но так и не запомнил ни одного лица. Порой ему казалось, что сейчас в бюро зайдет Кадар, но улыбчивые юноши со знакомыми быстрыми, неосторожными шагами всегда оказывались кем-то другим. Порой сюда приносили мертвецов. Малик испытывал зависть, глядя в умиротворенные бледные лица.  
Перед самым отъездом в Храм Соломона Кадар зачем-то, прощаясь, отдал брату старую соломенную игрушку.  
\- Пусть пока будет у тебя, - сказал он тогда.  
Малик не стал спрашивать, почему он это сделал.  
Соломенный человечек совсем растрепался, почти лишился левой руки (какая ирония!), и тонкие веревки, которыми он был перевязан, протерлись местами, обратившись в лохмотья. Малик держал его на полке под столом и никак не мог заставить себя перестать ждать того, что Кадар за ним вернется.

*** 

Мрачным, седым утром один из ассасинов принес вести о том, что творится в Масиафе. Они часто приезжали, эти посыльные, передавали письма от Аль-Муалима, которые тот не хотел доверять голубям, рассказывали о последних событиях.  
\- К тебе скоро придет один из наших, - говорил посыльный, привалившись к стене и сжимая в руках резную трубку кальяна. – Великий мастер сказал, что ему важно, чтобы его задание было выполнено идеально.  
\- Разве это зависит от меня? – поднял бровь Малик. Он сидел рядом, опираясь на уцелевшую руку. Спина немилосердно болела с тех пор, как он перенес свою травму, но Малик не позволял себе поддаваться усталости.  
\- Я лишь передаю то, что сказал Аль-Муалим, - усмехнулся в аккуратную бороду посыльный. – Но, впрочем, не думаю, что тебе стоит переживать. Лучше этого человека в Ордене нет, пусть он и снова стал новичком.  
Что-то внутри Малика неприятно сжалось.  
\- О ком ты говоришь? – спросил он, надеясь, что в лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
\- Ты не знаешь? – казалось, посыльный был удивлен. – Об Альтаире.  
Седой мир вокруг словно перевернулся, и Малик стиснул пальцы руки в кулак.  
\- Он был казнен за предательство.  
\- Он был наказан.  
\- Он убил моего брата!  
Посыльный неловко улыбнулся и выпустил несколько колец дыма.  
\- Орден знает о твоем горе, Малик. Но дело – превыше всего. Не было смысла убивать его – и если великий мастер тоже так решил, мы не можем с ним спорить. Он должен искупить свою вину, и Ордену нет дела до того, что ты думаешь об этом.  
Малик поднялся, оправил с преувеличенным вниманием черную мантию рафика.  
\- Спасибо за новости, - деревянно произнес он. Больше выдавить ничего не получилось.

*** 

У Альтаира было все то же спокойное обветренное лицо, и красная полоса на губах стала белой и тонкой. У него отобрали почти все оружие, но он держался по-прежнему гордо. Лишь был нетерпеливее, чем обычно – словно пытался скорее наверстать упущенное, вернуть свое звание мастера. Малик думал, что он не заслужил того, чтобы получить свой ранг обратно. Альтаир, похоже, был уверен, что он его и не терял.  
Ожидая его прихода, как конца света, Малик был уверен, что сумеет промолчать. Не станет обвинять его, показывая свою слабость. Просто сделает вид, что видит его впервые. У него почти получилось.  
Он не мог отказать члену Ордена в гостеприимстве, и теперь, выслушав всю информацию, в которой не нуждался, продолжал чертить за стойкой осточертевшую карту Иерусалима.  
Порой он поглядывал за дверь – туда, где солнце сквозь решетку расчертило квадратами мрамор пола. Альтаир дремал, устроившись на подушках в углу. Он был совсем взрослым, старше, чем Малик думал. Казалось, он совсем разучился улыбаться – даже во сне его лицо оставалось хмурым и сосредоточенным. Но он был все тем же Альтаиром – с черными подрагивающими ресницами, с кожей светлее, чем обыкновенно была у рожденных в Масиафе, с руками, такими же, как у его отца. И Малик так сильно ненавидел его за это, что не сразу понял, что хруст, обжегший слух – это звук сломанного в пальцах пера.  
Альтаир должен был умереть, а Кадар – жить дальше.  
Малик оставил карту, вышел из-за стойки бесшумно, приблизился к двери, не отводя взгляд. Он ждал, что Альтаир раскроет глаза, почуяв чужое присутствие, но тот продолжал спать, будто и не было вокруг никакой враждебности.  
«Он все еще доверяет мне», - подумал Малик, и эта мысль разозлила его.  
Он не знал, сколько простоял так, глядя в неподвижное лицо, бессильно сжимая кулак.  
Острая боль в спине отрезвила его, и Малик бесшумно вернулся в бюро. Ему хотелось уснуть. Может быть, больше никогда не просыпаться.

*** 

Альтаир был тихим, когда приходил в бюро. На самом деле он вообще почти не разговаривал, пока это не касалось дела. Малик все равно находил, к чему придраться, но бывший друг выносил все замечания с полным равнодушием на красивом лице, отчего раздражение только вспыхивало сильнее.  
Не улучшали ситуацию и другие ассасины – как-то раз Малик, выходя из темного помещения на свет, увидел, как мальчишка, на вид едва ли старше, чем мог бы быть Кадар, разинув рот, слушает Альтаира. Тот курил кальян, сидя на одной из толстых подушек, и рассказывал о своем прошлом путешествии в Иерусалим.  
\- Так это она была Чашей? – с восхищением спросил молодой ассасин, и Малик впервые увидел, что Альтаир улыбается – немного криво, но совершенно искренне.  
\- Она была хорошей женщиной, - сказал он. – И не так важно то, что за смысл вложили в ее существование древние.  
\- Вы нашли ее, учитель? – продолжал восторженные расспросы юноша, но Альтаир только неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Вам обоим следует заняться делами, - прервал их Малик, выходя на свет. Юный ассасин испуганно подскочил и склонил голову. Альтаир не пошевелился. Малик жестом отправил мальчишку вон, не удержавшись от брошенного напоследок:  
\- Не смей называть его «учителем»!  
Ассасин пробормотал нечто невразумительное и скрылся, поднявшись на крышу по стене.  
\- Ты, - наконец обратился он прямо к Альтаиру, и тот склонил голову на бок, как большая птица. – Ты не имеешь права позволять им такое обращение к себе. Аль-Муалим лишил тебя ранга, ты забыл?  
\- Я пытался пояснить ему, - отозвался Альтаир без какого-либо интереса. – Юноши, привыкшие видеть меня мастером, не хотят этого понимать. Почему ты здесь? Я имею право на отдых перед тем, как отправлюсь на задание. Или ты решил привнести еще немного ненависти ко мне? Тогда благодарю, отвращения в лицах доброй половины членов Ордена в городе было достаточно.  
\- Ты предал Кредо, - сказал Малик, справившись с желанием полезть в драку. – Чего ты ожидал?  
\- Я собирался сделать как лучше, - монотонно повторил Альтаир. – Но мы уже говорили об этом, когда я пришел. Я не могу объяснить тебе, что скорблю о потере Кадара точно так же, как…  
\- Не смей. Говорить. Со мной. О моем брате! – рыкнул Малик. Боль в спине стала невыносимой, и он, сгорая от унижения, был вынужден опуститься на подушку.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Альтаир и прижал к губам трубку кальяна, умолкнув.  
Малик заставил себя дышать ровно.  
\- Ты рассказал ему о путешествии в Иерусалим, - произнес он ядовито. – Ты всем об этом рассказываешь?  
\- Это больше не тайна, - пожал плечами Альтаир. Малик увидел краем глаза, как срываются с его губ ароматные облака дыма.  
\- Почему ты не остался со своей хорошей женщиной? – не сдержался он, когда Альтаир машинально облизнул губы. Тот обернулся, посмотрел с оттенком удивления.  
\- Я думал об этом. Но, думаю, раз ты знаешь, что я хотел уйти с ней, ты знаешь и о том, что теперь она мертва.  
\- Ты любил ее? – с отвращением спросил Малик, и понял, что по чужим губам скользнула тень снисходительной улыбки.  
\- Конечно, я любил ее. Адха знала многое, и рассказала многое. Она обещала, что назовет мне нужное имя, если я исполню ее просьбу.  
\- Его имя.  
\- Да.  
Малик с отвращением качнул головой, поднялся, ощущая злость к своей ноющей спине.  
\- Все, кто любит тебя, обречены на страдания и смерть, - сказал он сухо. – Кадар. И эта… Адха. Ей можно лишь позавидовать, что она не разбилась о глухую стену твоего упрямства, пытаясь быть с тобой. И он. Должно быть, он тоже давно мертв.  
В этом не было никакой логики, только чистая злость, но с мрачным удовлетворением Малик увидел, как Альтаир поменялся в лице – побледнел, сомкнул губы в тонкую линию. И отвернулся.  
Больше в тот день они не разговаривали.

*** 

Дни шли за днями, сливаясь в долгие, однообразные месяцы, пока однажды Малик не осознал, что взгляд на соломенную куклу не причиняет столь же сильной боли, как раньше. Он все так же вспоминал улыбку и большие оленьи глаза брата, но почему-то начал улыбаться этим воспоминаниям в ответ.  
Старые книги стали занимать его больше, чем когда-либо раньше. Иногда благодарные за помощь ассасины привозили их ему, и Малик старался помогать им в ответ, чем умел. Истлевшие, рассыпающиеся тома на древних языках раскрывали ему странные, непонятные тайны, пусть полностью постичь их суть Малик так и не мог.  
Один из таких томов ему принесли накануне: огромную книгу, переплетенную истрескавшейся кожей. Вся она повествовала о чем-то, что автор называл «Яблоком Эдема», но страниц в ней сильно недоставало, и Малик разочарованно качал головой, когда натыкался на очередной пробел.  
\- «Владеющий Яблоком да будет во веки веков нетленен…» - бормотал Малик, водя пальцем по черным буквам. – «И никто не станет чинить ему преграды, и сохранит он лицо свое на долгие годы в посмертии своем, и встретит он каждого на земле и на небе, ежели того пожелает…»  
На следующей странице шел рисунок, но он был нещадно изорван, так что от листа остался только тонкий лоскут, изображающий кривую линию.  
\- Здравствуй, - прервал тишину знакомый голос, и, подняв голову, Малик увидел Альтира. Тот приблизился к стойке, сжимая в пальцах письмо. – Аль-Муалим прислал меня сюда. Моя цель – Мажд Аддин, регент.  
\- Я знаю, кто он, - перебил Малик нетерпеливо, отрываясь от книги и беря письмо. – Возвращайся, когда приготовишься – мне нужно знать, что за информацию ты собрал.  
\- Как скажешь, - поднял бровь Альтаир. Малик посмотрел на него вопросительно.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – спросил он.  
\- Ты хранишь его, - Альтаир кивнул на лежащего на деревянном столе плетеного человечка. Малик раздраженно хмыкнул.  
\- Конечно, я храню его.  
\- Позволь мне?.. – Альтаир умолк, дотронувшись до игрушки указательным пальцем, и Малик, сдержав первый порыв отобрать поделку, скрепя сердце кивнул.  
Альтаир рассматривал человечка долго, вертел и так, и эдак, прежде чем взяться осторожно распускать тонкие веревки и перетягивать их заново.  
\- Солома совсем плоха, - сказал он, поправляя ту руку человечка, что пострадала от времени больше. – Ему стоило попросить меня сделать нового.  
\- Он не слишком долго играл в игрушки в Ордене, - нехотя ответил Малик. – Этот ему просто… Нравился.  
Альтаир осторожно пригладил торчащие сухие стебли и вернул человечка на стойку, не меняясь в лице.  
\- Мне пора, - сказал он, не глядя Малику в глаза. – Я вернусь со сведениями к закату.  
Малик кивнул и снова склонился над книгой.  
«…Яблоком владеющий осторожен быть должен, ибо питается оно самой его сутью, и тогда бессмертие, им даруемое, в забвение обращается…»

*** 

\- Тамплиеры придут оказать последние почести Мажд Аддину, - сказал Альтаир, тяжело опираясь на стойку и глубоко дыша. – Они будут на похоронах. А значит, и я тоже.  
Он прибыл в Иерусалим несколько дней назад. До тех пор в бюро стояло непривычное затишье – ассасины появлялись редко и быстро уходили, отдохнув. Малик не тосковал в одиночестве, но почему-то порой ему хотелось перекинуться с кем-нибудь хотя бы словом. Тогда он доставал с полки под столом соломенного человечка и говорил с ним.  
Наверное, чуть раньше это показалось бы ему безумием, но человечек принадлежал Кадару, и Альтаир, приходя в последний раз, починил его окончательно – у него в сумке кроме ножей неожиданно оказался пучок свежего сена, и он приладил кукле новую руку и вплел толстые сухие стебли в его тело, сидя на мягкой цветастой подушке под звездами. Малик наблюдал за ним украдкой, ничего не говоря, и Альтаир тоже молчал, только привычно бесстрастное лицо его как-то посветлело, когда он вернул соломенную поделку ее нынешнему хозяину.  
После этого он уехал из города, и Малик не знал, когда он вернется и вернется ли, и почему-то глухая грусть сжимала ему сердце при мысли об этом. Не мог человек с черной душой, с сознательным упорством причиняющий боль другим, быть таким.  
Малик листал том старых сказок, когда становилось совсем грустно. Это были те самые истории, что он читал в детстве – хотя он не придавал этому никакого значения, когда попросил одного из посыльных привезти из Масиафа свои книги. Только теперь, десятки лет спустя, он снова наткнулся на иллюстрацию где-то посередине. Человек со скупой улыбкой и тонкими чертами лица, накинувший на голову черный капюшон, держал на своем локте раскинувшего крылья орла. Раньше Малик назвал бы его Умаром, но теперь звал Альтаиром – и старался не смотреть на него, потому что глухая тоска, уснувшая было, просыпалась вновь.  
\- Они хотят заключить мир, - сказал Альтаир и выпрямился.  
\- Мир? – с недоумением переспросил Малик, окончательно откладывая карту.   
\- Я же рассказывал. Те восемь, кого я убивал, говорили именно это.  
\- Это сделало бы их нашими союзниками. А мы их убиваем, - с короткой усмешкой посетовал Малик, но Альтаир оставался серьезен.  
\- Не ошибись. Цели тамплиеров кажутся благородными, но способы их достижения… По крайней мере, так говорил Аль-Муалим.  
Малик кивнул. Альтаир вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и втянул воздух носом, словно хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Малик пожал плечами, доставая из одной из книг белоснежное перо и протягивая ему.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – привычно спросил он, и Альтаир коротко улыбнулся одной стороной рта.  
\- На самом деле, прежде чем я уйду… Я должен сказать тебе кое-что.  
\- Говори, - махнул рукой Малик.  
\- Я был глупцом, - мягко произнес Альтаир. Малик усмехнулся, глядя мимо него.  
\- Раньше я бы не стал с этим спорить… - но Альтаир перебил его:  
\- За все это время я так и не попросил у тебя прощения.  
Малик умолк, посмотрел в золотые глаза. Альтаир выглядел совсем юным, испуганным мальчишкой, словно не было всех этих лет, словно он, одурманенный каким-то варевом, день назад по глупости поцеловал своего лучшего друга, и терзался этим. Теперь Малик знал: тогда его друг был мучим произошедшим сильнее, чем когда-либо мучился он сам, - просто он не смог этого разглядеть, упиваясь своей детской, собственнической любовью.  
\- Моя проклятая гордость… Ты лишился руки. Из-за меня. Лишился Кадара. Ты был со мной все эти годы, и чем я отплатил тебе? У тебя есть причины…  
\- Я не принимаю твоих извинений, - твердо сказал Малик. Золотые глаза Альтаира потускнели. Он горько улыбнулся.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Нет, - возразил Малик, опираясь на стол и склоняясь ближе. – Не понимаешь. Я не принимаю твоих извинений, потому что ты изменился. Ты не тот, кто был со мной в Храме Соломона. Тебе не за что просить у меня прощения.  
\- Малик, - начал было Альтаир, но тот поднял руку, не давая ему заговорить.  
\- Может, если бы я так не завидовал – я не был бы так безрассуден. Я не должен был быть с тобой таким, вообще не должен был быть таким. Ты всегда был моим братом, и не мне было судить, кому отдана твоя душа. Я не должен был завидовать – ни тебе, ни тому иностранцу, потому что он занимает место, которое я когда-то хотел видеть своим. Я так же виноват, как и ты.  
\- Не говори так.  
\- Мы едины. Как мы разделяем радость наших побед, так и горечь наших поражений. Это делает нас ближе. И сильнее.  
Малик перевел дух и вздрогнул, увидев, что Альтаир протягивает ему руку ладонью вверх. Этот жест показался ему таким беззащитным, что он торопливо сжал его пальцы, лишь бы только Альтаир не передумал.  
Руки у него теперь были жесткие и очень сухие.

*** 

\- Тамплиеры все знают, - сказал Альтаир, тяжело привалившись к стене. Он был весь в крови, казалось, кровь была везде – она пропитала его плащ багровыми пятнами, исполосовала его лицо, засыхала на ладонях. Малик, сцепив зубы, подал ему мокрую тряпку.  
\- Как такое возможно? – спросил он хмуро. – Все было просчитано.  
\- Вместо Робера де Сабле там была женщина, - мотнул головой Альтаир и издал шипящий звук, пытаясь стянуть капюшон. – Я думал, мне конец, но сумел отбиться. Не знаю, быть может, они придут сюда за мной, или они уже на пути в наш дом. Я должен найти Робера во что бы то ни стало.  
\- Но Кредо требует, чтобы ты вернулся в Масиаф и доложил обо всем, - возразил Малик, бессильно глядя, как Альтаир пытается стереть со лба подсыхающую кровь. – Погоди. Ты сказал – женщина?  
\- Да, это странно, я знаю, - отмахнулся Альтаир. – Подумаем об этом потом. Она изложила мне планы тамплиеров. Мои жертвы объединят крестоносцев и сарацинов против общего врага – против нас. Те, кого мы убивали, стояли по обе стороны…  
\- Это бред, - сквозь зубы выдохнул ошарашенный Малик.   
Альтаир стащил капюшон, промокнул тряпкой слипшиеся от крови волосы.  
\- План Робера амбициозен, - произнес он, - Но не лишен смысла.  
\- Все изменилось, - упрямо возразил Малик. – Ты должен вернуться в Масиаф. Мы ничего не можем сделать без Аль-Муалима…  
\- Ты пользуешься Кредо как щитом, но если бы мы все слепо следовали указаниям, мы бы были уже перебиты, - выдохнул Альтаир и отложил в сторону порозовевшую тряпку. – Повелитель что-то скрывает от нас. Что-то важное. Я убью Робера, Малик, а затем отправлюсь в Масиаф за ответами. Но ты мог бы поехать туда прямо сейчас.  
\- Я не уйду из города, - ощетинился Малик, и Альтаир пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда выйди на улицу. Послушай, что говорят. Ты всегда был проницателен. Может, ты заметишь что-то, что проглядел я.  
Малик едва ли знал, как должен реагировать на происходящее. Альтаир, пожалуй, был прав – но тогда нужно было признать, что он всегда, каждый проклятый день был прав в своих исканиях. Обменявшись с ним просьбами о прощении, он не снял полностью со своих плеч груз воспоминаний – и не знал, когда наконец-то сумеет сделать это по-настоящему.  
Но Альтаир был уверен в том, о чем говорил. Эту уверенность можно было ощутить…  
\- Я подумаю, - нехотя согласился Малик.  
Альтаир изогнул бровь, словно мог читать его мысли.  
\- Я отправляюсь в Арсуф. Мира и покоя, мой брат.  
Веяло от этого обращения теплом, и сердце коротко сжалось, когда Малик вспомнил домишки в Масиафе, соломенные крыши и Альтаира, с трудом удерживающего на руке огромного ручного орла.  
Выбора у него не было.   
\- Будь осторожен, - попросил он, и Альтаир серьезно кивнул.  
\- Буду. Я клянусь.


	5. Над ветром не властный

Золотой шар сиял, как живое, крошечное солнце.  
За последние дни мир перевернулся с ног на голову, и Малик едва ли мог разобраться в новом течении событий. Великий мастер Аль-Муалим оказался предателем – тамплиером, - и Альтаир был прав, прав во всех своих подозрениях. Теперь он и несколько других ассасинов окружили лежащий на мраморных клетках пола артефакт, а Альтаир, стоящий к нему ближе всех, как завороженный рассматривал золотые линии, что испускало Яблоко, складывающиеся в огромную сферу – в карту…  
Тело великого мастера безвольно лежало неподалеку, будто огромная сломанная кукла.  
Альтаир мельком посмотрел на Малика через плечо золотыми глазами – и в его взгляде была потрясающая, нечеловеческая надежда, словно все, чего он желал когда-либо, вдруг открылось перед ним – лишь руку протяни.  
Малик помнил этот шар. Альтаиру было девять, и он назвал его теплым, а сам Малик обжег о него пальцы.  
\- Ты должен уничтожить его, - начал было он, дотронувшись до запыленной, измазанной в крови чужой одежды, но Альтаир отшатнулся.  
\- Нет! – воскликнул тот, и ассасины, стоящие за их спинами, вздрогнули. - Нет, - продолжил Альтаир уже спокойнее. – Я не могу. Не сейчас.  
Он склонился, поднимая шар с пола, и золотые линии истончились, осыпались. Малик бессильно сжал кулак.  
\- Оно принесло нам зло, - сказал он, зная, что Альтаир едва ли слышит его, стискивая Яблоко Эдема в ладонях, и яркий свет сочился сквозь его пальцы.  
\- Его тайны теперь принадлежат нам, как и должны были, - сухо сказал он. – Нам стоит успокоить жителей и привести город в порядок. Я разберусь с этой штукой. Я обещаю.  
В следующий раз Малик встретился с Альтаиром только перед рассветом.  
Тот сидел за столом, который совсем недавно принадлежал Аль-Муалиму. Капюшон его небрежно лежал на плечах, и под глазами залегли глубокие тени. Малик приблизился, оставаясь на почтительном расстоянии, и прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Альтаир его увидел.  
Он по-прежнему стискивал сияющий золотой шар в ладони, будто тот мог дать ему ответы на все его вопросы.  
\- Оно ничего не говорит мне, - сипло произнес Альтаир и свободной рукой потер покрасневшие от усталости веки. – Малик, оно молчит. Скажи, ты знаешь о нем хоть что-нибудь? Почему оно молчит?  
Малик осторожно подошел ближе.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – Я читал одну книгу, пока был в Иерусалиме. Но сведения оттуда были обрывочны, и там недоставало страниц. Ничего о том, как пользоваться этой штукой.  
Альтаир повел очевидно затекшими плечами.  
\- Оно показывает… Разное. Я не могу понять его.  
\- Ты всю ночь не спал, - заметил Малик, тяжело опираясь рукой о стол. Спина привычно ныла, хотя в последние дни он совсем этого не замечал.  
Альтаир поднял голову и усмехнулся. Он казался совсем больным, словно за несколько часов лишился всех своих сил.  
\- Яблоком владеющий осторожен быть должен, ибо питается оно самой его сутью, и тогда бессмертие, им даруемое, в забвение обращается… - пробормотал Малик засевшие в памяти строки, и Альтаир вздрогнул, вскинулся.  
\- Что еще ты помнишь? – требовательно спросил он. Малик пожал плечами.  
\- Я не…  
\- Говори!  
\- И никто не станет чинить ему преграды… - принялся вспоминать Малик, прикрыв глаза. Слова всплывали легко, так, будто кто-то шептал ему их на ухо, и он повторял их бездумно. - И сохранит он лицо свое на… На долгие годы в посмертии своем… - пробормотал он, прежде чем запнуться.  
«…и встретит он каждого на земле и на небе, ежели того пожелает…»  
«Наша встреча после конца времен…»  
Малик сжал губы и посмотрел Альтаиру в лицо.  
Глаза у него на короткий миг стали совсем безумными, будто он был умирающим от жажды в огромной пустыне, и это было так страшно, что Малик едва не отшатнулся.  
\- Что еще? – тихо спросил Альтаир не своим голосом, но Малик лишь твердо покачал головой.  
\- Ничего. Больше ничего.  
«…неминуема», - отчетливо шепнул на ухо незнакомый голос, и Малик обернулся, но никого не увидел.  
Альтаир со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Это ерунда, - глухо сказал он. – Ерунда. Он просто вез это Яблоко, ведь так? Вез его. Куда угодно. Но он же искал меня. Почему он меня искал?  
Малик втянул воздух носом. За решеткой огромного окна небо становилось розовым.  
\- Я не знаю, почему он искал тебя. Но эта книга ясно говорит об одном, - наконец проговорил он, и Альтаир передернул плечами, показывая, что слушает. – Оно отбирает жизнь того, кто им пользуется. Тебе следует быть осторожнее.  
\- Шайтан меня раздери, - рыкнул Альтаир, вскакивая с места, и Малик все-таки отшатнулся. – Тогда зачем оно вообще нужно?!  
Он долгие секунды стискивал сияющее солнце в ладонях, а затем просто отпустил, и шар, ударившись о каменный пол, взорвался тысячей горящих осколков. Малик инстинктивно закрыл рукавом глаза, едва успев заметить, что отрезвленный произошедшим Альтаир сделал то же самое.  
Свет, ослепивший глаза, угасал постепенно, и Малик, рискнув опустить руку, увидел, что Яблоко лежит на полу целехонькое.  
Альтаир бессмысленно рассматривал его, словно не понимал, что вообще происходит.  
\- Отправляйся спать, - твердо велел Малик, и Альтаир поднял на него растерянный взгляд. – Сейчас же. И забудь об этом, пока мы не восстановим Масиаф. Ты слышишь меня? У тебя будет время, чтобы разобраться с этим, но сейчас Ордену нужен его великий мастер. Ты думаешь, это я? Нет, брат, это ты, и поэтому ты немедленно отправишься спать!  
Альтаир кивнул, и взгляд его слегка прояснился. Малик быстро шагнул к потускневшей сфере и накрыл ее рукавом, сжимая. Прикасаться к ее поверхности ладонью снова он не решился.  
\- Спасибо, - сипло произнес Альтаир, когда Малик выпрямился. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
\- Не стоит, - отозвался тот. – Все в порядке.

*** 

Долгие месяцы прошли прежде, чем белый замок снова ожил, оправившись от потерь. Не все захотели сразу принять Альтаира, как своего повелителя. Первым несогласным оказался Аббас, пытавшийся завладеть Яблоком. После него были и другие. Кто-то вспоминал, что Альтаир – сын предателя, другие обвиняли его в том, что он попрал Кредо.  
Так или иначе, однажды волнения утихли, и жизнь потекла своим чередом. О тамплиерах почти не было вестей – их орден пребывал в раздрае после смерти Робера, но Малик не обманывал себя – знал, что они быстро поднимутся с колен.  
Первые недели Малик следил за Альтаиром, боясь, что тот снова проявит эти дикие признаки зарождающегося безумия, но он был спокоен и рассудителен, как и прежде. К Яблоку он почти не притрагивался, хотя порой проводил по несколько часов с золотым шаром и никогда не рассказывал, что видел в нем.  
Малик со щемящей тоской вспоминал, каким он был раньше, и незаметно для себя принялся записывать воспоминания на бумагу. Он с упоением описывал, какими они были в детстве, и часто его рука замирала над листом, когда доходило до воспоминаний о собственной черной ревности. Малик думал, что Альтаир не заслуживал всех этих слов – о смерти любимых, о мучениях, которые он приносит. Никто любящий истинно никогда не сказал бы такого. Но преодолев постыдное желание укрыть свои проступки, Малик писал и об этом.  
\- Оно не скажет мне, - как-то произнес Альтаир, опустившись на скамью в саду рядом с Маликом. В его голосе было смирение, и Малик поспешно закрыл свою книгу, заложив нужную страницу пером.  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Яблоко. Оно не скажет мне, где он и кто он, - терпеливо повторил Альтаир. Малик повернул голову и теперь смотрел в его лицо совсем близко – видел усталые тени в углах чужих губ и белую нить шрама.  
Он так сильно любил Альтаира, и его присутствие было лучшим, что с ним могло произойти.  
\- Оно просто проводник… Проводник знаний. Образов. Памяти. – Альтаир улыбнулся задумчиво – не криво, как обыкновенно, и оба уголка его рта приподнялись. – Я надеялся, что оно даст мне ответ прямо сейчас, но совсем забыл, что моя жизнь еще не окончена. Конец времен не настал. Мне нужно лишь ждать.  
Малик кивнул.  
\- Важно ли, кем он был, как он пришел сюда и почему меня спас? Должно быть, он давно уже мертв, но это не имеет никакого значения.  
Альтаир втянул носом воздух и поднял голову наверх, где под самой синевой небес скользила тень огромного орла.  
\- Нам еще так много предстоит сделать.  
\- Обычно ты не столь разговорчив, - заметил Малик, и Альтаир фыркнул, как мальчишка.  
\- Да, - согласился он. – Но это хороший день, чтобы поговорить с единственным человеком, который всегда был моей семьей.  
Малик провел ладонью по кожаному переплету своей книги. Альтаир рядом с ним глубоко и ровно дышал, обеими ладонями оперевшись о скамью и наклонившись назад, чтобы лучше видеть небо и парящего орла из-под черного капюшона одеяния великого мастера.  
Наверное, следовало сказать Альтаиру, что он все понял. Понял, как иностранец оказался рядом с ним. Почему спас его. Откуда взялась неразрывная связь, которая крепко держала Альтаира все эти годы. Быть может, это были лишь догадки, но внутренний голос подсказывал, что Малик был прав, и он открыл было рот, чтобы произнести:  
\- Я должен… - и тут же замолчать, наткнувшись на безмятежный взгляд.  
Теперь Альтаир почти не бывал таким.  
Что принесло бы ему смутное знание о том, что человек, спасший его, мог быть из любого времени, пришедшим, чтобы спасти попавшего в беду мальчишку и навсегда связать их жизни в странный цикл? Что его, наверное, даже никогда не существовало в Масиафе, и то, что перешагнуло черту ворот, по сути, было лишь смутной тенью, живой иллюзией?  
\- Что должен? – подбодрил Альтаир, видя его замешательство.  
\- Должен был встать, когда ты пришел, - невпопад ляпнул Малик, и Альтаир пожал плечами.  
\- Я не отменял своего приказа, - хмыкнул он, а затем уткнулся лбом Малику в плечо и добавил, кажется, снова улыбаясь: – Ты никогда не будешь вставать передо мной.

 

«В одном из смутных, заснеженных снов я встречу того человека в нашем старом, покинутом доме, населенном тенями тех, кто жил в нем раньше. Я не помню его лица, но я точно узнаю его. Он будет искать Альтаира среди бесчисленных теней, и тогда я скажу ему, где его найти.  
Я мог бы сказать ему: береги его сердце. В его ладонях – солнце, и он ждал тебя слишком долго, - вот что еще я мог бы сказать.  
Но я увижу в его глазах – он знает это и так.  
Он тоже ждал слишком долго. И я покажу ему путь. Последнее направление его бесконечной дороги.  
Ведь нет на свете пути длиннее того, что наконец-то привел их домой».


End file.
